Sex, Rogue and Rock'n'roll
by Jboony
Summary: [COMPLETE]Rentrée94, de nouvelles têtes à Poudlard, Rogue tombe amoureux [si si!]. Que se passe t il quand deux Legilimens s'accouplent? Et Voldemort dans tout ça? 1ere fic romantique soft avec un Severus hétéro. Review par pitié !
1. Visite à domicile

Bonjour, bonjour!  
Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling, excepté ce que j'ai inventé (c'est à dire pas grand chose) et les paroles des différentes chansons qui sont à leurs auteurs (notamment Bruce Springsteen).

SVP, si vous lisez, une petite review me fera plaisir, qu'elle soit positive ou très critique. On a toujours besoin d'un regard extérieur, d'autant plus que c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose! Et en plus, dans mes stats, y'a l'air d'avoir plein de gens qui ont lu l'histoire. Mais please please me (non, ça c'est les Beatles), mais plizz quand même, un petit clic sur le bouton en bas à droite pour une review !

* * *

A part ça, voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire **finie** qui en compte 22 (de chapitres). 

**Pour résumer:**  
Rentrée 94, des nouvelles têtes à Poudlard, Rogue (hétéro, notre Severus) tombe amoureux (si si!). Que se passe-t-il quand deux Legilimens s'accouplent ? Et Voldemort dans tout ça ?  
On en apprendra aussi sur le passé de Rogue : ses années à Poudlard, ses années chez les Mangemorts, ses relations avec les Maraudeurs... D'ailleurs, Black et Lupin seront de la fête, tout comme Tonks et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les profs, et quelques élèves, notamment le trio Potter Granger Weasley, les jumeaux et Lee Jordan.

N'ayez pas peur des 22 chapitres ! Ils sont courts !  
Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise (personnellement, je me suis bien amusée). Et au fait, n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est trop mièvre. Je réfléchis actuellement à une version plus "hard" (rating M) si ça intéresse quelqu'un !

Et merci d'avance pour vos reviews !

* * *

**I – Visite à domicile**

La nuit tombait sur la banlieue, effaçant peu à peu les effluves toxiques émanant des usines voisines ainsi que l'étouffante et collante chaleur de cette fin de mois d'août. Enfin le retour de l'obscurité et de la tranquillité.  
Le torse et les pieds nus, vêtu d'un simple pantacourt de sport noir, il était dans son salon, dont la douce pénombre était brisée par la lueur de quelques chandelles. Assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noir élimé, un verre de cognac sur le guéridon à sa droite, une version originale des « Fleurs du Mal » dans la main gauche, il profitait du silence désormais établi et de la timide fraîcheur du soir.

Et on frappa à la porte de derrière. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Personne ne venait jamais ici. Grognant et levant les yeux au ciel, il se hissa hors de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir.  
- Albus ? demanda-t-il, surpris.  
- Bonsoir, Severus, répondit calmement le visiteur. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien, merci. Mais que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite tardive ?  
- Puis-je entrer, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore, toujours sur le pas de la porte.  
- Bien entendu, excusez-moi.  
Rogue conduisit son invité au salon, suivant un couloir grisâtre, étroit et sombre, dont les murs décrépis portaient les traces d'anciens cadres qu'on avait enlevés.  
- Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas décidé à vendre cette maison ? dit Dumbledore regardant autour de lui.  
- Un cognac ? proposa Rogue en guise de réponse, invitant Dumbledore à s'asseoir d'un signe de la main.  
- Volontiers, merci. Je vois que vous avez également succombé au charme du port de la barbe..  
- Oui, répondit Rogue en passant la main sur son épaisse barbe noire. Un souvenir de mon trek estival en Transylvanie.  
- Vous avez donc passé de bonnes vacances ?  
- Ordinaires, excepté ce voyage. Peinture, lecture… Et vous-même ? abrégea-t-il un peu abruptement, enfilant un T-shirt noir au passage.  
- Oh, la routine. J'ai de nouveau passé l'été à chercher un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
- Ah… Et à quelle perle rare va-t-on avoir droit, cette année ? demanda Rogue d'un ton sarcastique, un sourire froid aux lèvres.  
- A vous, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Si vous l'acceptez, bien entendu.

Rogue se figea et resta muet quelques instants.

- Je… Bien sûr que j'accepte. C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites, Albus, répondit-il enfin en s'asseyant, manifestement touché par cette attention.  
- J'ai estimé qu'il était temps de vous accorder ma confiance à ce sujet. J'espère que vous saurez vous en montrer digne, dit posément Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus perçants lançant un regard appuyé à son interlocuteur.  
- N'ayez aucune crainte, répondit Rogue, ayant perdu sa morgue habituelle. Mais ceci implique qu'il y aura un nouveau maître des Potions à Poudlard. L'avez-vous trouvé ?  
- En effet. Il s'agit du professeur Harrison, qui enseignait auparavant à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Je lui ai également confié l'enseignement d'une nouvelle option pour les sixièmes et septièmes années. De plus, le professeur Harrison enseigne également la chimie à l'université moldue d'Oxford. Ceci entraînera une modification de l'emploi du temps car sa présence parmi nous sera de ce fait limitée. Il faudrait donc que vous assuriez les cours de potions pour les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années en contrepartie des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, conclut Dumbledore.  
- Pas de problème, assura Rogue.  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons le jour de la rentrée des professeurs. Bonne fin de vacances, Severus, dit aimablement Dumbledore en prenant congé.  
- Vous aussi, Albus. Et merci encore.  
Dumbledore fit alors un signe de tête à Rogue et disparut en transplanant dans un léger _pop._

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Rogue le convoitait depuis des années. Dumbledore ne le lui avait pas confié auparavant, ayant peur qu'il replonge dans la Magie Noire à cause de son passé de Mangemort. Mais cette époque était révolue. Si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, c'est qu'il le jugeait assez fort pour résister.  
Il le serait.  
Coûte que coûte.


	2. La rentrée des professeurs

**II – La rentrée des professeurs**

Rogue était arrivé à Poudlard directement dans ses appartements grâce à la Poudre de Cheminette. Il avait défait ses bagages d'un coup de baguette magique, disposant avec soin plumes et parchemins sur son scriban en ébène, rangeant précautionneusement ses livres rares et ses précieux exemplaires originaux des plus grands écrivains anglo-saxons et français dans son imposante et splendide bibliothèque d'acajou finement ouvragée.

Le temps était plutôt maussade en cette matinée du trente et un août. Tout comme lui. La perspective de bientôt retrouver ces crétins boutonneux ne l'enchantait guère. Pourtant, il aimait enseigner, gardant toujours au plus profond de lui-même l'espoir de découvrir un jour un esprit intelligent, affûté, volontaire et méritant qu'il saurait conduire à l'excellence.  
L'idée de revoir la plupart de ses collègues était encore plus déprimante. L'antipathie à son égard était désormais traditionnelle, générale et convenue. Elle datait de son arrivée à Poudlard, quatorze ans plus tôt, quand Dumbledore avait daigné faire confiance à un ancien Mangemort repenti, et lui avait confié le poste de maître des Potions. Il avait alors vingt ans à peine. Pour endurer les réactions d'aversion à son encontre, il avait adopté une attitude froide, hautaine et cynique, qui présentait également l'avantage de dissimuler ses souffrances et ses faiblesses. Il l'avait conservée pour affronter ses élèves (certains étant ses cadets d'à peine deux ans), distillant la crainte à défaut d'inspirer le respect. Il était resté prisonnier de cette armure depuis. Il faut dire qu'elle était très pratique, lui évitant d'avoir à supporter les prêchi-prêcha de toutes ces personnes à la moralité bien pensante, qui se jugeaient infaillibles et à l'abri des tentations du Mal. Lui était humain, ni plus ni moins. C'est certainement pour ceci que depuis quelques temps, tout cela lui pesait, notamment la solitude qui en découlait.

Emergeant de ces sombres pensées, il revêtit rapidement sa cape, passa à son bureau voisin pour prendre quelques papiers, et se dirigea vers la Salle des Professeurs, arpentant les couloirs d'un pas rapide, sa longue cape noire voltigeant derrière lui. Il pénétra alors dans la vaste pièce aux murs lambrissés éclairée par la clarté du jour filtrant à travers les grandes fenêtres aux petits carreaux. Au fond, une vénérable table de travail en chêne massif trônait au pied de la majestueuse bibliothèque, tandis que des tables basses rondes marquetées entourées de fauteuils bas occupaient le reste de l'espace. Quasiment tout le monde était arrivé, notamment Artemus Lapierre et Flavius Fitzgerald, respectivement professeurs de Trésorerie et de Médicomagie (ils formaient exclusivement les étudiants désirant intégrer des établissements comme Gringotts ou des Ste-Mangouste après leurs études).  
Ces deux imbéciles… La coqueluche des étudiantes… Deux prétentieux, la quarantaine sportive, bronzés, le sourire éclatant… Fitzgerald était plus grand, plus massif, avec un visage anguleux aux mâchoires carrées. Ses cheveux bruns et raides noués en un catogan ainsi que sa fine barbe en pointe lui donnaient un air de mousquetaire. Son compère Lapierre était plus svelte, son mince visage entouré d'un halo d'épais cheveux blonds bouclés. On l'aurait dit sorti d'un magasine moldu consacré aux sports de glisse. Tous deux étaient très loyaux à Dumbledore et se situaient résolument du côté du Bien. Ils ne pardonnaient donc pas à Rogue d'avoir été un Mangemort et passaient leur temps à le railler. Quand ils étaient ensemble, cela va sans dire. Aucun des deux ne s'y serait aventuré seul.

Rogue prit place dans un des fauteuils, saluant brièvement l'assemblée d'un signe de tête, remarquant au passage que le professeur Harrison n'était pas arrivé. Le professeur McGonagall fit alors son entrée, suivie par Dumbledore qui salua chaleureusement tout le monde avant de faire son traditionnel discours d'introduction.  
- Chers collègues, une nouvelle année de dur labeur et d'intenses satisfactions s'ouvre devant nous. Comme à l'habitude, j'ai dû trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'ancien nous ayant quitté pour des raisons… personnelles, comme vous le savez. Cette année, j'ai décidé de nommer Severus Rogue à ce poste, conclut Dumbledore en regardant l'intéressé.  
Tout le monde en fit d'ailleurs autant, leurs visages empreints d'incrédulité et d'indignation, alors que Rogue affichait un sourire carnassier et une intense satisfaction.  
- J'ai donc dû recruter un nouveau maître des Potions, continua Dumbledore. Mon choix s'est arrêté sur le professeur Harrison, qui enseignera les potions jusqu'en quatrième année, Severus s'occupant des préparations aux BUSE et ASPIC. Le professeur Harrison assurera également l'enseignement d'une nouvelle option aux sixièmes et septièmes années. Il s'agit du cours de connaissances avancées des sciences et techniques moldues. Enfin, notre nouveau maître des Potions enseigne également à l'université moldue d'Oxford, ce qui explique les nouveaux emplois du temps que voici, finit Dumbledore en les faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette.  
- Et où est le professeur Harrison, si je peux me permettre ? demanda Fitzgerald.  
- A un congrès à Oxford, répondit Dumbledore. C'est une sommité dans son domaine. Nous devrions pouvoir faire sa connaissance demain soir au banquet de la rentrée. Avez-vous des questions ?  
- Quel bureau lui avez-vous attribué ? demanda Rogue.  
- Vous devrez partager le vôtre, Severus, sachant que vous disposez également de celui attenant à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
Rogue ne répondit rien, la contrariété se lisant sur son visage. Il ne pourrait plus être tranquille dans son cachot…  
- D'autres questions ? reprit Dumbledore. Non ? Dans ce cas, je vous laisse aller préparer votre rentrée. Bonne journée à tous !

Dumbledore prit congé et sortit de la Salle des Professeurs, suivi par McGonagall. Rogue s'apprêtait à en faire autant quand Lapierre et Fitzgerald l'interpellèrent.  
- Alors, Rogue, tu vas t'éclater avec le vieux moldu intello dans ton bureau, lança Lapierre, donnant un coup de coude à Fitzgerald.  
- Artemus, Flavius, quelle surprise de vous revoir… J'avais oublié jusqu'à votre insignifiante existence… siffla Rogue, les toisant d'un regard venimeux.  
- Tu as payé combien pour avoir le poste ? cracha Fitzgerald.  
Rogue sentit la rancœur enfler dans sa poitrine.  
- J'ai payé bien plus cher que ce que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer, répondit-il froidement en lançant des regards assassins à ces deux minables, repensant à ses erreurs passées et à leurs conséquences dramatiques.  
Sur ce, il fit volte face et sortit en trombe, se dirigeant à grands pas vers les cachots. C'était reparti. Encore une année à endurer tout ça. Et en plus il faudrait partager le havre de paix que représentait son bureau. Décidément, cette année ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices…


	3. Une nouvelle tête

**III – Une nouvelle tête**

Le lendemain, tous furent occupés à préparer leurs cours, leur classe et l'accueil des élèves. Ils étaient arrivés par le Poudlard Express en début de soirée, comme d'habitude. La traditionnelle cérémonie de la répartition avait eu lieu, les élèves étaient installés aux tables de leurs maisons respectives dans la Grande Salle et les professeurs à la grande table du fond présidée par Dumbledore. Rogue occupait désormais le siège du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et sa place précédente demeurait vide. Harrison n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Rogue sentait les regards furtifs des élèves converger vers lui. Probablement à cause de sa barbe. Mais surtout car malgré leur manque de cervelle, ils avaient sans doute remarqué la place qu'il occupait désormais. Les cancans devaient aller bon train, ce qui le réjouissait profondément. Puis Dumbledore se leva et fit tinter son verre pour demander le silence et prononcer son habituel discours de rentrée.  
- Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous ! Avant de passer à table et de faire honneur au banquet, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots concernant le règlement de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt, sous peine de…  
Rogue décrocha à ce moment-là : la forêt interdite, Rusard, le quidditch… il connaissait tout ça par cœur. Il laissa son regard errer sur les crétins qu'il devrait instruire cette année, et son esprit commença à battre la campagne.

Tout d'un coup, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas, interrompant net Dumbledore dans sa litanie et tirant Rogue de ses élucubrations. Une jeune femme s'avançait d'un pas résolu dans l'allée centrale. Rogue sentit son estomac faire un triple salto dans sa poitrine. Elle dégageait un charisme époustouflant.  
De taille moyenne, mince mais avec des formes aux endroits stratégiques, elle était entièrement vêtue de noir, du bout de ses bottes de motard au col de son blouson de cuir, en passant par sa longue cape qui virevoltait dans son sillage. Sa bouche rieuse et sensuelle couleur rouge sang tranchait sur son fin visage pâle, et ses grands yeux verts irradiaient l'intelligence sous une épaisse masse de cheveux noirs brillants coiffés en un carré désordonné parsemé de fines tresses et de quelques perles.

Rogue se ressaisit et sortit de sa contemplation. Ce n'était pas très correct de la part d'un professeur de dévorer ainsi du regard une élève ; probablement une nouvelle septième année en retard. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas en cours… Sinon, il allait avoir du mal à se contrôler. Elle était purement ensorcelante.  
Rogue réalisa soudain que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle tandis qu'elle contournait la table des professeurs et s'approchait de Dumbledore, qui la salua chaleureusement. Il prit alors la parole.  
- Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre nouveau maître des Potions, le professeur Harrison.  
Le silence était presque palpable. Tout le monde semblait assommé, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme.  
- Bonsoir, ravie de faire partie de la maison, dit-elle d'une voix grave et chaleureuse.  
Le silence fut progressivement rompu par les bavardages des élèves qui gardaient les yeux posés sur elle. Ainsi que tous les professeurs, d'ailleurs.

L'année ne serait peut être pas si mauvaise, finalement.


	4. Premier contact

**IV – Premier contact**

- Je vous en prie, Alexia, asseyez-vous, nous allons dîner. Vous devez être affamée, après ce long voyage, dit aimablement Dumbledore.  
- Merci, monsieur, mais j'aimerais me rafraîchir avant, si possible, répondit Miss Harrison.  
- Je comprends. Severus, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous conduire Miss Harrison à ses appartements ? demanda Dumbledore. Elle est installée dans le second logement des cachots, vous le connaissez ?  
- Oui, bien entendu, répondit-il un peu fraîchement. Suivez-moi, dit-il sèchement au professeur Harrison.

Rogue traversa en trombe la Grande Salle sous les regards curieux des élèves, Miss Harrison sur ses talons. Il ralentit l'allure dans les couloirs encore déserts du château. Miss Harrison marchait désormais à ses côtés, toujours souriante. Rogue la regardait en permanence du coin de l'œil. Elle était magnétique. Maintenant qu'il était près d'elle, il pouvait remarquer quelques détails qui la rendaient encore plus attirante : son grain de beauté sous la commissure droite de sa bouche généreuse, son piercing à l'arcade droite, ses nombreux anneaux aux oreilles… Il rigolait intérieurement de l'avoir prise pour une élève. Il ne faisait pourtant aucun doute que c'était une femme.  
Pour une fois, il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait. Pas un mot. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.  
- C'est vraiment grand, ici… Rien à voir avec Beauxbâtons… C'est gentil de m'avoir accompagnée, sans ça, je me serais déjà perdue ! lui dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un regard appuyé et d'un large sourire.  
- Je vous attendrai pour le retour, si vous voulez, proposa timidement Rogue. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir dit ça.  
- Je veux bien, merci, répondit-elle d'un ton satisfait.

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du trajet. Mais bizarrement, Miss Harrison ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Cette atmosphère semblait lui convenir. Rogue n'avait que très rarement vu une telle attitude. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur de son propre appartement, puis de la salle de classe et du bureau attenant que Rogue lui indiqua, et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient devant les appartements de Miss Harrison.  
- Je vous en prie, entrez, j'en ai pour deux minutes, lui proposa-t-elle en jetant négligemment ses gants, sa cape et son blouson de cuir sur le lit et en fouillant dans un petit sac à dos.  
Rogue tressaillit en la voyant alors dans un simple débardeur noir. Pour se changer les idées, il observa alors l'appartement tandis que la jeune femme était dans la salle de bain. C'était le même que le sien, mais l'ameublement et la décoration en étaient encore très sommaires. Il remarqua les malles encore bouclées, ainsi que trois étuis qui semblaient protéger des guitares.  
- Je vous offrirais bien quelque chose, proposa-t-elle de la salle de bain, mais comme vous pouvez voir, je n'ai pas encore pu défaire mes malles, ajouta-t-elle en réapparaissant, portant désormais un pull noir à col V profond suffisamment court pour apercevoir son nombril autour duquel s'enroulait un tatouage en forme de tourbillon.  
Rogue sentait une sorte de boule au fond de sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule.  
- On peut y aller, lança-t-elle gaiement en agrafant sa cape.  
Ils regagnèrent alors la Grande Salle, leurs capes noires tourbillonnant derrière eux. Rogue ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Elle l'intriguait. Elle était toujours souriante, semblait dans son élément en sa compagnie. C'était rare. D'habitude, soit on le fuyait, soit on le raillait. Elle ignorait certainement son sinistre passé et n'avait donc aucun préjugé à son encontre. Et sans doute était-elle plus large d'esprit que les autres, peut être aussi plus forte de caractère. Elle ne semblait nullement impressionnée par sa froideur ni par son physique peu avenant.

Les clameurs provenant de la Grande Salle désormais toute proche mirent fin à ses pensées. Ils allèrent s'attabler, Rogue à côté de McGonagall et Miss Harrison entre Rogue et Mme Chourave. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir une conversation drôle et intéressante… Cela faisait décidément trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fréquenté la vie en société. Quant à Miss Harrison, elle conversait gaiement avec Mme Chourave, elles riaient… Et lui restait engoncé dans son attitude glaciale et hautaine…

Le banquet toucha alors à sa fin. Les élèves regagnaient leurs dortoirs conduits par les préfets tandis que les professeurs restaient attablés. Rogue fut le premier à se lever pour prendre congé. Miss Harrison en fit autant et se tourna vers lui.  
- S'il vous plait, je peux rentrer avec vous ? Je n'arriverai jamais à retrouver mon chemin dans ce dédale de couloirs, lui dit-elle timidement en faisant une petit grimace montrant qu'elle ne se prenait pas au sérieux.  
- Je vous en prie, venez, répondit Rogue avec un léger sourire.  
Ils reprirent alors le chemin vers les cachots.  
- Promis, demain, je me dégotte une carte, lui dit Miss Harrison à mi-chemin, en le regardant malicieusement.  
- J'en ai dans mon bureau… enfin, _notre_ bureau, rectifia Rogue. Venez, je vais vous en donner une.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte.  
- Le mot de passe, c'est Ptolemaius, lui indiqua Rogue en faisant un mouvement de sa baguette.  
Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le vaste bureau sombre et paisible, dont les étagères étaient encombrées de divers bocaux contenant toutes sortes d'ingrédients fondamentaux pour la préparation des potions. Son antre, qu'il allait partager avec sa charmante collègue.  
- Whâ, c'est bien, ici, s'exclama Miss Harrison en regardant autour d'elle. On doit être tranquille…  
- Effectivement, dit Rogue en prenant un parchemin dans un tiroir de son bureau. Tenez, voici le plan de l'école, ajouta-t-il en le lui tendant.  
- _Exhibeo Itineris appartement Alexia_, dit alors Miss Harrison en tapotant le plan de sa baguette en bois sombre finement sculpté, dont le manche était incrusté de motifs en argent.  
- Quel est ce sort ? demanda Rogue en s'approchant.  
- Ça sert à indiquer le chemin d'un point à un autre. C'est pour les flèches dans mon genre qui n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation, dit-elle avec un sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'œil. Tiens, regarde, lui dit-elle en lui montrant le parchemin sur lequel on voyait des petites empreintes de pas aller du bureau à son appartement.  
Rogue sursauta. Elle l'avait tutoyé. Elle sembla s'en apercevoir, car elle ajouta immédiatement sur un ton d'excuse :  
- Euh… Regardez… Pardon, je suis désolée, mais quand je suis à l'aise avec quelqu'un je le tutoie sans y penser. Mais si ça vous gêne…  
- C'est comme vous voulez, la coupa Rogue avec un léger sourire. Elle était à l'aise avec lui…  
- Eh bien ce sera comme ça viendra, conclut Miss Harrison retrouvant son air enjoué. En tous cas, merci pour la carte ! A demain !  
- Le petit déjeuner est servi dès 7h30, ajouta Rogue.  
- Très bien ! Bonne nuit ! lança-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau.

Rogue s'assit alors à son bureau, en proie à la confusion la plus totale. Cette fille l'obsédait carrément. Il commença à ranger ses papiers de rentrée et à classer ses préparations pour les cours du lendemain, mais il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose que le fin visage de Miss Harrison. Il envoya voler ses papiers d'un grand geste de la main, victime d'une agitation intense, avant de se renverser dans son fauteuil, allongeant ses jambes sur le bureau et se passant les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Il abandonna alors la lutte contre ces sentiments naissants qui le troublaient tant, se laissant envahir par une douce torpeur, si douce, tellement douce…

Alexia…

…

« Professeur Rogue… Professeur Rogue… Severus… » dit quelqu'un en lui touchant l'avant-bras gauche.  
Rogue se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de tomber de son fauteuil. Il réajusta aussitôt la manche de sa redingote et se redressa d'un geste brusque, brandissant sa baguette autour de lui.  
- Que faites-vous là ! aboya-t-il, furieux et vexé, cherchant l'intrus du regard.  
- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je n'avais plus d'encre, je me suis dit qu'il devait y en avoir ici, répondit sèchement Miss Harrison, manifestement agacée d'être agressée ainsi.  
- Ah… Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu, se radoucit Rogue, en voyant sa collègue en débardeur, caleçon et tongs sous sa cape.  
- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous réveiller pour vous éviter les courbatures, s'expliqua Miss Harrison.  
- Certes. Merci de cette attention, acquiesça Rogue en détournant le regard. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant, raide comme la justice.  
- Bonne nuit, entendit-il répondre Miss Harrison.

Rogue regagna rapidement ses appartements. L'inquiétude le rongeait. Il enleva sa cape rageusement, se servit un cognac et se cala dans son fauteuil. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas vu la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras… Depuis quelques temps, elle était plus nette, on pouvait maintenant aisément la reconnaître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recouvrait ses forces, c'était indéniable. Dumbledore était également sur ses gardes.  
Toutefois, ces inquiétudes étaient désormais presque éclipsées par d'autres tracas beaucoup plus insignifiants et plus récents. Cette Miss Harrison… A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il avait l'impression qu'une main gantée de fer plongeait dans sa poitrine et tentait de lui broyer les entrailles. Il n'avait rien ressenti de tel depuis ses seize ans. Tout cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Ne pas pouvoir maîtriser ses émotions l'angoissait et l'agaçait profondément ; c'était un signe de faiblesse. Et il sentait bien que cette attirance était incontrôlable. Mais paradoxalement, il était heureux ; il avait la sensation d'être à nouveau un homme à part entière.

Il se leva un moment après, se déshabilla, alla prendre « Femmes et Hombres » de Verlaine dans sa bibliothèque et se glissa sous les couvertures, ayant dans l'idée de lire un peu pour s'endormir. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait peut-être pas pris le livre adéquat pour ceci. Il posa le recueil de poèmes sur sa table de chevet, souffla les chandelles, et laissa son esprit vagabonder, se laissant envahir par une chaude torpeur tourbillonnante. Il sombra alors progressivement dans un demi-sommeil troublant dans lequel de fins visages aux yeux émeraude et à la bouche sensuelle tournoyaient autour de lui, parfois rieurs, parfois lui lançant des clins d'œil, parfois s'approchant de lui en diffusant une douce chaleur. Mais d'autres fois les beaux visages s'agrandissaient démesurément avant de fondre sur lui ; ils se tordaient comme sous l'effet de la douleur, révélant une bouche grande ouverte de laquelle sortait un serpent qui prenait l'apparence de lord Voldemort.


	5. Rogue'n'roll

**V – Rogue'n'roll**

Le lendemain matin, Rogue se réveilla tôt comme à son habitude. Mais il n'était que peu reposé, son sommeil ayant été assez agité. Il fit sa toilette, se tailla un peu la barbe, prépara ses papiers et fila prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. A sa grande déception, Miss Harrison n'était pas encore arrivée. Il fit traîner le repas en longueur autant que possible, mais il dut partir sans avoir pu la voir, ayant un cours en première heure.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour y donner sa première leçon. Comme par hasard, sa première classe était celle des quatrièmes années de Gryffondor. La classe de Potter Junior. La réplique presque parfaite de son imbécile de père. Seuls ses yeux étaient différents. Il entra, monta dans le bureau et tria ses documents en attendant l'arrivée des ignares. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit leurs voix dans le couloir. Il alla leur ouvrir, sa seule présence ramenant le silence parmi la file des élèves qui attendaient. Ils avaient intérêt d'être à la hauteur. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter la fainéantise de Weasley, l'arrogance de Granger, et encore moins l'insolence de Potter. Et Londubat… Ne pourrait-il pas se rebeller au lieu de subir docilement toutes les brimades ? Il essayait d'endurcir son caractère en le rabrouant systématiquement. Mais il était tellement impressionnable qu'il ratait tout. Ce gosse avait du potentiel, il en était sûr. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'affirme, qu'il prenne conscience de ses capacités et qu'il comprenne qu'un physique peu conventionnel peut être tourné à son avantage. Si lui-même avait pu le comprendre au même âge, cela lui aurait probablement évité de faire des erreurs monumentales.

Il les laissa s'installer, allant pour sa part se placer derrière le bureau et les toisant de son regard impénétrable et froid. Il dit alors de sa voix profonde et mielleuse :  
- Fini les errances de professeurs incompétents et mégalomanes, ou les parties de rigolade dispensées par des professeurs plus soucieux de se faire apprécier de leurs élèves que de leur inculquer les bases de la protection contre les forces maléfiques qui sont à l'œuvre en ce bas monde. Veuillez ouvrir vos livres à la page quatre cent quatre-vingt-douze, au chapitre des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Nous allons commencer par les fondamentaux de la Magie Noire…  
Le cours qui s'ensuivit fut bien entendu austère mais néanmoins très instructif. Rogue avait beau être considéré comme la pire des ordures par les élèves, il n'en était pas moins très compétent. Quant aux élèves, ils s'étaient montrés plutôt réceptifs. Même la triplette de choc n'avait pas bronché. Voilà qui était assez positif.

Rogue quitta alors la salle de cours pour se rendre dans les cachots afin de préparer ses cours de potions de l'après-midi. Il ouvrit la porte de son antre à l'aide du mot de passe et stoppa net. Une musique énergique retentissait dans le bureau baigné par la chaude lumière du soleil automnal qui caressait une multitude de plantes vertes. Derrière sa table de travail encombrée d'instruments métalliques étranges, le professeur Harrison sautait sur place, secouant la tête en mimant un solo de guitare électrique sur sa baguette. Rogue referma doucement la porte, rétablit l'insonorisation du bureau d'un geste circulaire et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, dans l'incapacité de réprimer un grand sourire à la vue de ce spectacle. Miss Harrison commença à tournoyer sur elle-même, toujours dans son délire musical. Elle fit alors volte-face et une fois le solo terminé, rouvrit les yeux, découvrant un Rogue hilare.  
- Oh pardon ! dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, souriant en se pinçant les lèvres.  
- Mais non mais non, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'excuser, taquina Rogue tandis qu'elle allait baisser la musique.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? continua Rogue en examinant le matériel sur la paillasse de Miss Harrison.  
- Oh, une expérience à terminer pour mes recherches en chimie, répondit-elle négligemment.  
Rogue posa sur elle un regard interrogateur.  
- J'essaie de distiller de la mandragore pour ensuite pouvoir en étudier le substrat par chromatographie en phase liquide, précisa-t-elle.  
- Hein ? bredouilla Rogue, l'air perdu.  
- Il s'agit d'une technique moldue pour séparer les éléments de base constituant une matière organique afin d'isoler la molécule active, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je vous ennuie, là, finit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
- Non non, pas du tout, la rassura Rogue. C'est… nouveau, pour moi. Et cette musique que vous écoutez, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- C'est les Beatles, un groupe de pop rock des 60's. Vous aimez ?  
- Oui. Je dois dire que ça change de la soupe qui passe sur la RITM.  
- Tu veux que je te prête des CD ?  
- Des quoi ? demanda Rogue l'air de plus en plus troublé. Et elle recommençait à le tutoyer !  
- Des CD, des compact discs. Les moldus gravent la musique dessus. Ensuite, on les met dans un poste ou une chaîne hi-fi pour les écouter.  
- Et ça marche comment ?  
- A l'électricité. Mais vu qu'on ne l'a pas ici, j'ai trouvé un sort. Je te montre.  
Ils s'approchèrent du poste. Miss Harrison appuya sur un bouton et sortit un disque argenté d'un petit tiroir qui se referma. Puis elle pointa sa baguette sur l'appareil et dit « _Finite Incantatem »_. Tous les témoins lumineux s'éteignirent alors.  
- Regarde. _Vigoris Excanto_, prononça-t-elle clairement en tapotant le poste de sa baguette. Tu vois, les voyants s'allument. Ensuite, tu appuies ici, tu mets le CD dans le tiroir, tu le pousses et après tu appuies là pour mettre en route.  
- D'accord, lui répondit-il, les yeux rivés sur l'appareil.  
- Je poserai quelques CD à côté pour que tu puisses les écouter, si tu veux.  
- Oui, volontiers, merci, répondit simplement Rogue.  
- Mince, c'est quelle heure ?demanda-t-elle dans un sursaut.  
- Dix heures vingt-cinq, répondit Rogue.  
- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours, dit-elle en ramassant précipitamment quelques papiers.  
- Potions ?  
- Oui. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour te succéder, lui dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.  
- Bien entendu. De toute façon, je suis ici, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, répondit-il sans y penser.  
- Ah ! Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à abandonner ce vouvoiement qui me donnait l'impression d'être un vieux débris ! lâcha-t-elle avant de sortir du bureau comme une bourrasque, en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Rogue resta planté au milieu du bureau. Il avait de nouveau l'impression d'avoir avalé des billes de plomb. Se moquait-elle de lui ou était-elle vraiment sincère ? Il avait copiné avec quelques collègues à ses débuts, mais ça s'était toujours retourné contre lui. Sa méfiance était donc à son paroxysme. Mais il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à elle, tout en se répétant systématiquement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de séduire une femme aussi fantastique. Mais cela ne calmait en rien ses tourments. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il était amoureux fou.


	6. Conversations volées

Coucou!

Petite précision: les paroles de "She's the one" appartiennent au Boss, le tout-puissant et extraordinaire Bruce Springsteen (album Born to Run, chez CBS Columbia)

* * *

**VI – Conversations volées**

Le trimestre qui suivit vit la complicité entre les professeurs Rogue et Harrison se renforcer. Ils partageaient allègrement le bureau des potions, y passant régulièrement des moments studieux égayés par la musique rock moldue que Miss Harrison faisait découvrir à Rogue. Par ailleurs, elle l'initiait aux techniques de base utilisées en chimie, et en contrepartie il lui prodiguait nombre de conseils sur la science des potions.

Miss Harrison s'était bien intégrée à Poudlard. Les élèves semblaient bien l'aimer, bien qu'elle fût plutôt un bourreau de travail et fît régner une discipline très stricte. Au début, les inscriptions pour l'option « Connaissances avancées des sciences et techniques moldues » étaient rares et exclusivement masculines ; c'est ce que les professeurs avaient appelé _l'effet Lockhart inversé_. Mais petit à petit, des filles avaient rallié le groupe tant le cours était passionnant. Miss Harrison paraissait également appréciée de ses collègues. Elle déridait l'ambiance dans la salle des professeurs et durant les repas, aidée de Mme Chourave avec qui elle s'entendait particulièrement bien. Quant aux professeurs Lapierre et Fitzgerald, ils ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, cela rendait Rogue fou de jalousie. Ses sentiments amoureux pour sa collègue s'étaient affirmés et amplifiés. Il ne supportait pas de voir ces imbéciles lui tourner autour, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient mariés ! Mais Rogue n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette attirance était réciproque. Certes, Miss Harrison était chaleureuse avec lui, mais elle l'était avec tout le monde ! Il avait toujours peur de lui révéler ce qu'il éprouvait, et du reste il ne trouvait aucune occasion propice pour le faire.  
Toutefois, par deux fois il avait surpris des conversations qui avaient alors renforcé sa détermination.

La première fois, c'était un matin de début octobre. Rogue était dans une des cabines des toilettes réservées aux professeurs. Lapierre et Fitzgerald étaient arrivés en discutant de manière animée et n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Voilà ce que Rogue avait pu entendre.  
- Tu m'étonnes, je la mettrais bien dans mon lit ! disait Lapierre.  
- Allez, laisse-la-moi, tu as déjà ta banquière et ta coiffeuse ! Partage avec les copains ! répondit Fitzgerald.  
- Oui, c'est ça, comme si toi tu étais en reste avec ta septième année ! se défendit Lapierre.  
- Chut, tais-toi, je suis mort si on l'apprend, l'interrompit Fitzgerald. Je te propose un pari pour pimenter l'affaire : le premier qui se la fait empoche 100 Gallions.  
- OK, ça marche. Mais tu n'as aucune chance !  
- J'en ai déjà plus que ce minable de Rogue ! Pauvre type, tu as vu comme il la regarde !  
- Tu m'étonnes… Comme il doit la mater dans le bureau !  
- Il doit se faire de ces films ! T'as pas vu comme il a le poignet enflé ! se moqua Fitzgerald.  
Puis ils étaient partis en poussant de gros rires gras.  
Rogue avait senti la fureur et le dégoût l'envahir. Ils parlaient de Miss Harrison, SA Miss Harrison, comme d'un vulgaire quartier de viande. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle était trop intelligente pour tomber dans les filets de ces deux abrutis, il était néanmoins mort de peur. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne faisait pas le poids à côté des deux gravures de mode, avec son physique ingrat et son comportement asocial. Mais désormais, il avait un atout dans sa manche : il savait que cet immonde bâtard de Fitz(1) couchait avec une élève. C'était répugnant…

La seconde conversation qu'il avait surprise datait de la mi-novembre. Ce soir-là, Rogue avait quitté la table des professeurs en premier après le dîner. Il était retourné au bureau pour travailler mais s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié des documents dans la salle des professeurs. Il s'y était donc rendu, empruntant les couloirs déserts, les élèves étant dans leurs dortoirs. Quand il était arrivé devant la porte, il s'était figé, entendant des rumeurs de conversations. Manifestement, il y avait du monde. Il s'était approché pour écouter les voix, car il n'avait aucune envie de voir Lapierre et Fitzgerald. Les premières paroles qu'il avait entendues avait été prononcées par le professeur Bibine :  
- Alors, Alexia, comment se passe la cohabitation avec Severus ?  
Ces premiers mots l'avaient alors incité à espionner.  
- Très bien, il est gentil, répondit Miss Harrison.  
- Quoi ? Severus, _gentil_ ? reprit le professeur Sinistra, sur un ton empreint d'incrédulité.  
- Euh… Oui, pourquoi, vous ne le trouvez pas gentil ? demanda Miss Harrison, manifestement troublée.  
- Ce n'est pas la première qualification le concernant qui me vient à l'idée, dit Mme Bibine.  
- A moi non plus, enchaîna le professeur Sinistra. Froid, arrogant, acerbe, cynique, oui… mais gentil…  
- En tous cas, il l'est avec moi, répondit simplement Miss Harrison.  
Rogue avait alors entendu des ricanements.  
- Ça ne lui ressemble pas, dit Fitzgerald. Tu devrais te méfier.  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Miss Harrison, la voix un peu rauque.  
- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Servilus de copiner avec un professeur, surtout quand celui-ci est d'origine moldue, continua Lapierre.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Alexia, quelque peu déstabilisée.  
- Rogue est un ancien Mangemort, il hait ceux qu'ils appellent les Sang-de-Bourbe !  
- Un _ancien_ Mangemort, vous l'avez dit vous-même. On fait tous des erreurs. L'important c'est de s'en sortir ! rétorqua Miss Harrison avec ardeur.  
- Mais qui te dit qu'il en a fini avec tout ça ? insista Lapierre.  
- Dumbledore lui fait confiance. Ça me suffit, à moi, répondit-elle sèchement.  
- Mouais… N'empêche que tu devrais te méfier de lui quand même. Mangemort ou pas, ça reste une ordure, conclut Fitzgerald.  
- Et fais attention à ne pas trop t'approcher de lui. Ses cheveux risqueraient de faire des taches d'huile sur tes vêtements ! plaisanta Lapierre.  
- Ha ha… C'est facile quand il est pas là… Sur ce, excusez-moi, je dois aller travailler dans le _bu-reau-des-po-tions_, finit-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Mesdames, messieurs…

Rogue avait alors dû filer à toute vitesse pour ne pas être surpris. Une vague de bonheur l'avait submergé : elle avait pris sa défense ! Mais comme d'habitude, il avait vite temporisé sa joie avec des arguments contraires. Qu'elle prenne sa défense ne signifiait pas forcément qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui. Peut-être était-elle seulement plus tolérante que les autres. Rogue avait décidé de se laisser encore un peu de temps pour être sûr. Cependant, il avait vite filé au bureau dans l'espoir d'y voir Miss Harrison. Ce fut effectivement le cas. Il avait encore le cœur qui battait la chamade et les jambes en coton en arrivant. Miss Harrison n'avait rien mentionné de la discussion qu'elle avait eue dans la salle des professeurs et n'avait en rien changé son comportement. Elle s'était montrée enjouée et amicale, et lui avait fait écouter un autre album : « Born to run » de Bruce Springsteen. Rogue avait prit une grande claque musicale, et une des chansons n'avait cessé de lui trotter dans la tête une fois rentré dans ses appartements.

_She's the one (Bruce Springsteen)_

_With her killer graces  
__And her secret places  
__That no one can fill  
__With her hands on her hips  
__Oh and that smile on her lips  
__Because she knows that it kills me  
__…  
__With her long hair falling  
__And her eyes that shine like a midnight sun_

_Oh she's the one  
__She's the one_

_That thunder in your heart  
__At night when you're kneeling in the dark  
__It says you're never gonna leave her  
__…  
__And no matter where you sleep  
__Tonight or how far you run_

_Oh she's the one  
__She's the one_

_Oh just one kiss  
__She'd fill them long summer nights  
__With her tenderness  
__That secret pact you made  
__Back when her love could save you  
__From the bitterness_

_Oh she's the one  
__Oh she's the one…_

…

- ARRRGGGHHH ! hurla Rogue en plein milieu de la nuit.  
Il émergea brusquement de son sommeil, trempé de sueur, torturé par une douleur cuisante à l'avant-bras. La Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait horriblement. Mais ce n'était pas aussi intense que quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait. Il s'habilla rapidement et fila chez Dumbledore pour le mettre au courant.  
Voldemort revenait.

(1) Fitz signifie bâtard en anglais. Cf la série de « L'Assassin Royal » de Robin Hobb


	7. Visite à Pré au Lard

**VII – Visite à Pré-au-lard**

Les jours suivants, la Marque des Ténèbres était restée très nette, mais la douleur ressentie par Rogue s'était atténuée. Cependant, Dumbledore restait méfiant, et avait donc fait augmenter les mesures de sécurité à Poudlard : les entrées étaient protégées par de puissants sortilèges, le réseau de cheminées était soumis à autorisation et étroitement surveillé, les fantômes et les préfets patrouillaient régulièrement dans le château. Dumbledore avait reformé l'Ordre du Phénix, dont les membres étaient en alerte maximale. Quant au Ministre de la Magie, il ne voulait rien entendre.  
Toutefois, dans la mesure où aucun fait troublant n'avait été signalé, la visite du premier week-end de décembre à Pré-au-lard avait été maintenue.

Une semaine avant, Rogue vit une affiche dans la salle des professeurs : _« On organise un déjeuner à l'auberge des Trois Balais samedi 25/11 à midi. Inscrivez-vous si vous voulez venir ! Attention : vendredi24 novembre midi dernier délais ! »_ Il lut les noms écrits sur la feuille. Alexia y était, Lapierre et Fitzgerald n'y étaient pas ! Rogue prit la décision d'attendre la dernière minute pour s'inscrire afin de voir la liste entière des convives. Il fut aux anges quand Miss Harrison lui demanda dans la journée s'il venait ! Il avait seulement pu bredouiller un vague « Je ne sais pas encore… ».

Le vendredi vers onze heures, Rogue se trouvait dans la salle des professeurs en compagnie des professeurs Bibine et Sinistra. Lapierre et Fitzgerald arrivèrent, la démarche conquérante et parlant fort comme d'habitude. Le professeur Sinistra se tourna immédiatement vers eux et leur demanda, l'air déçu :  
- Vous ne venez pas à Pré-au-lard ?  
- Non, je suis de garde à Ste-Mangouste, dit Fitzgerald.  
- Et moi je rends visite à mes beaux-parents, enchaîna Lapierre.  
- Oh, c'est dommage, dit Bibine.  
- Eh oui, vous devrez vous passer de nous, mesdames, conclut Lapierre en se rengorgeant.  
Rogue se leva alors, leur lança un regard flamboyant et un sourire sardonique et alla de ce pas inscrire son nom sur la liste.  
- Ça alors, vous venez, Severus ? lui demanda le professeur Sinistra.  
- Oui. Ça a l'air de vous réjouir au plus haut point, cracha Rogue.  
Bien entendu, cela n'appelait aucune réponse. Il sortit donc sans un regard pour ses collègues, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres minces, marchant d'un pas léger. C'était peut-être l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Il crut ensuite exploser de bonheur lors du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand Miss Harrison lui dit :  
- C'est chouette, tu as pu te libérer pour venir à Pré-au-lard !  
Pomona Chourave les regardait en souriant, les yeux pétillants de malice. Alexia lui avait peut-être fait des confidences…

Le lendemain, Rogue se prépara un peu plus soigneusement que d'habitude : il se lava les cheveux (comme tous les matins), fit un soin capillaire pour cheveux gras qu'il avait préparé lui-même, appliqua une pâte blanchissante pour les dents de sa fabrication… Sans grand succès… Il en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas victime d'une quelconque malédiction. Il avait tout essayé, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se tailla minutieusement la barbe et revêtit sa tenue préférée : chemise de Sea Island blanche col officier et poignets mousquetaires, pantalon, gilet et redingote noirs en cachemire, bottes cavalières et mitaines en cuir noir et sa lourde cape noire en pachemina. Il rejoignit alors les élèves de Serpentard pour vérifier leurs autorisations de sortie et se dirigea vers les carrosses qui les attendaient. Ses collègues semblaient surpris de le voir. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il participait à une sortie à Pré-au-lard depuis qu'il enseignait à Poudlard.

Une fois arrivé, il passa tout d'abord à la Poste pour expédier des longs courriers, puis il se rendit aux Trois Balais où Miss Harrison était déjà installée avec Mme Chourave. Alexia lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ses jambes se dérobèrent presque sous lui et son estomac se contracta dangereusement.  
- Salut, ça va ? lui dit-elle joyeusement.  
- Bien, et vous ? demanda-t-il à ses deux collègues avec un demi-sourire, la voix un peu serrée.  
- Très bien. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir enfin à Pré-au-lard, Severus, lui dit Mme Chourave avec un sourire qui semblait plein de sous-entendus.  
Rogue n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre (et c'était tant mieux) car les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Hagrid arrivaient. Quelques instants plus tard, les professeurs Flitwick, Bibine et Sinistra se joignirent à eux, suivis de Mme Rosmerta.  
- Bonjour, puis-je vous proposer le cocktail de la maison en apéritif ?  
- Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? demanda McGonagall.  
- Vieux rhum de Jamaïque, liqueur de figue de Barbarie, pulpe de sureau et jus de myrtille. Pour tout le monde ?  
Tous acquiescèrent.  
Le repas qui suivit fut très agréable. Mme Chourave, Miss Harrison et Dumbledore pimentaient les conversations qui allaient bon train. Même Rogue se laissa aller à sourire, et même à rire parfois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment en société. Dumbledore semblait ravi pour lui.

Quand le repas prit fin, tous quittèrent l'auberge par petits groupes. Alexia et Severus se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux. Bien entendu, Rogue fut incapable de dire quelque chose de spirituel. Miss Harrison lui demanda alors :  
- Tu peux me faire visiter le village ? Je ne suis jamais venue ici.  
- Volontiers, lui répondit rapidement Rogue avec un vague sourire. Elle devait le trouver parfaitement ridicule.  
- Alors, j'ai besoin de plumes, de parchemin, d'encre… et il faut aussi que je fasse le plein de friandises ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. On peut aussi faire du lèche-vitrines, j'ai encore mes cadeaux de Noël à acheter.  
- C'est selon votre bon plaisir, gente dame, dit alors Rogue en l'aidant à passer sa cape. Il n'en revenait pas de lui avoir dit ça ! Et ça l'avait fait rire ! Il s'épatait…

Ils partirent alors, marchant côte à côte, bravant les bourrasques de neige qui faisaient virevolter leurs longues capes noires, conversant, plaisantant, riant… Les élèves se retournaient systématiquement en croisant le couple improbable. Ils passèrent un après-midi délicieux. Rogue lui fit visiter tout le village, excepté Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes, où les pires crétins de l'école s'agglutinaient. Ils allèrent finalement à la confiserie Honeydukes, puis chez Scribenpenne pour acheter du matériel d'écriture. Miss Harrison tomba en contemplation devant les modèles luxueux des plumes Himalaya, _le haut de gamme de la calligraphie _comme disait une petite affichette. En sortant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une nouvelle boutique, une bijouterie nommée « Chez Lulu le Forge Rond ». Les bijoux étaient fabriqués à partir de diverses pièces de quincaillerie moldue et ornés de diverses pierres fines ou précieuses, ce qui créait un contraste plutôt original et détonnant.  
- Whâ, comme c'est beau ! s'extasia Miss Harrison. Regarde le pendentif en forme de chat… Et celui-là en forme de scarabée(1) ! Pfff… C'est comme les plumes Himalaya : trop cher pour moi… Tant pis ! conclut Alexia en haussant les épaules. Je vais faire des économies !

L'heure de rentrer approchait. Cela ennuyait beaucoup Rogue car il n'avait pas osé se lancer de l'après-midi. Il était impressionnant de couardise. Il tenta une dernière fois de se déclarer, et pour ce faire, invita Miss Harrison à prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Il avait la gorge serrée et une incroyable envie de vomir. Il tenta de s'installer dans un petit coin à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, mais l'auberge était bondée en cette fin d'après-midi neigeuse. Il ne trouva qu'une petite table à côté d'un couple de vieux sorciers. Ça devrait faire l'affaire…  
- Vous avez apprécié la visite ? demanda-t-il à sa collègue.  
- Oh oui, c'est vraiment bien, ici, ça me fait penser à des coins que je connais en France : le quartier St-Jean à Lyon, les villages de l'Aveyron ou de Bourgogne… Tu es déjà allé en France ?  
- Non, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Pourtant, j'adore le bon vin, le cognac et les poètes français, notamment Baudelaire, Rimbaud, Verlaine… répondit Rogue  
- Les poètes maudits… Mais tu comprends le français ? demanda Miss Harrison, visiblement impressionnée.  
- Oui, je le parle également plutôt bien… Alexia… commença-t-il la voix tremblante, enfin décidé à déclarer sa flamme à la jeune femme.  
Mais ce fut pile à ce moment-là que les deux vieux sorciers quittèrent leur table et demandèrent à Alexia de bien vouloir se pousser un peu pour les laisser passer. Rogue reprit alors :  
- Oui, je disais que…  
Et juste à cet instant les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan vinrent s'installer à la table voisine désormais libre. Rogue sentait la colère enfler en lui.  
- Bonjour, mademoiselle, lui dirent-ils à l'unisson avec un grand sourire. Professeur Rogue, ajoutèrent-ils d'un ton sérieux en se tournant vers lui et en faisant une mini-révérence.  
- Comment ça va, vous trois ? Vous avez fait le plein d'horreurs chez Zonko ? leur dit-elle avec un regard appuyé et pétillant.  
- Euh… non, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? dit George (ou Fred) avec un air faussement innocent.  
- Ce n'est pas du tout notre genre, ajouta Fred (ou George) avec un air digne qui jurait énormément.  
Ils continuèrent à plaisanter quelques instants. Rogue avait la mâchoire crispée et un goût amer dans la bouche. La Bièraubeurre n'y changeait rien. Ces trois morveux avaient ruiné son plan. Pour une fois que tout allait bien, il avait fallu qu'ils débarquent. La boule dans son estomac commençait à se reformer.  
- Severus… Severus… On y va ? demanda alors Miss Harrison, le tirant de ses sombres pensées.  
- Euh… oui, bien sûr…  
- Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…  
- Je… La Bièraubeurre m'a un peu écœuré… mentit-il.  
- Allez, vous trois, dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas rentrer à pied ! dit-elle aux étudiants.  
- Oui, mademoiselle. Au revoir !  
Et ils sortirent côte à côte. Tout était à refaire. Une si belle occasion ne se représenterait certainement pas de sitôt. Ces trois imbéciles avaient tout gâché. Ils avaient de la chance de ne pas avoir cours avec lui lundi…

(1) Scarabée se dit beetle en anglais. Le nom du groupe pop-rock the Beatles est un jeu de mot à partir de beetle (scarabée) et beat (rythme)


	8. Bon anniversaire

**VIII – Bon anniversaire**

Les vacances de Noël approchaient. Le temps était frais et sec, le soleil se réverbérait sur la neige faisant étinceler Poudlard de mille feux. Le château était délicieusement et richement décoré, et l'ambiance était plutôt festive. Les élèves étaient dans l'ensemble très dissipés, et dans la mesure où ils avaient pu faire tous les achats qu'ils souhaitaient chez Zonko lors de la récente sortie à Pré-au-lard, Rusard avait fort à faire. Les professeurs attendaient également les vacances avec impatience. Sauf Rogue. Il était plus taciturne que jamais. Il devait rester à Poudlard pendant ces vacances. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le déprimait, au contraire ; ça lui évitait de passer Noël tout seul. Même quand on aimait et qu'on était aimé de personne, il était toujours difficile de passer cette période en solitaire dans cette vieille bicoque délabrée de l'Impasse du Tisseur. C'est pour cela qu'il se débrouillait pour toujours être d'astreinte au château pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ce qui le rendait si morose, c'est que Miss Harrison, elle, ne restait pas. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle passait les fêtes dans sa famille en France. Il trouvait déjà les journées longues quand elle s'absentait pour aller enseigner à Oxford, alors deux semaines entières sans elle lui semblaient insurmontables.

Par ailleurs, la Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait régulièrement, ce qui signifiait le retour imminent de Voldemort. Dumbledore était à présent assez inquiet. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait insisté pour que Rogue demeurât à Poudlard pendant les vacances car Potter y restait aussi.

De plus, Rogue ruminait l'occasion ratée de se déclarer à Pré-au-lard. Certes, il travaillait souvent en compagnie de Miss Harrison, mais il n'osait pas sauter le pas « à froid ».  
Mais le premier décembre, une nouvelle occasion se présenta. A la table des professeurs, après le dîner, Miss Harrison dit d'une voix enjouée :  
- Vous passez en salle des profs ? Je paie à boire pour mon anniversaire !  
- Cela vous fait quel âge, si je peux me permettre ? demanda McGonagall. Vous êtes encore jeune, vous pouvez le dire !  
- Vingt-sept ans quand même, avoua Miss Harrison tandis qu'ils se rendaient tous dans la Salle des Professeurs.  
Miss Harrison avait apporté une boisson pétillante moldue délicieuse qui s'appelait du champagne et qui se buvait dans des flûtes.  
- A votre santé, Alexia, lança Dumbledore en levant son verre.  
- A tes amours ! ajouta Mme Chourave avec un grand sourire.  
Tous trinquèrent, et comme encouragés par le dernier toast, Lapierre et Fitzgerald vinrent se coller à Miss Harrison, le sourire en bandoulière et le port altier, faisant les jolis cœurs, déversant des propos mielleux à souhait agrémentés de mots d'esprit qui se voulaient spirituels et intelligents (c'était raté).  
Rogue était écœuré à la vue de ce spectacle lamentable. Il but rapidement son verre, s'approcha de Miss Harrison et lui dit :  
- Je vous laisse, j'ai des cours à préparer. Encore bon anniversaire.  
- Merci, Severus. Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, j'ai encore du travail moi aussi. Peut-être à tout à l'heure.  
- Oui… Au revoir, balbutia-t-il avant de parti en trombe, saluant les autres professeurs d'un bref signe de tête.

Rogue rentra directement chez lui, très agité et plus pâle que jamais. Les bulles du champagne s'agitaient dangereusement dans son estomac… Il fonça directement vers son scriban d'où il sortit un petit paquet noir enrubanné de soie dorée, qu'il tourna, tourna et retourna encore dans ses mains tout en faisant les cent pas. Il posa alors le petit paquet sur la table basse en palissandre et le regarda fixement en se passant la main sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Puis il se releva et recommença son manège. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît des pas légers et pressés dans le couloir. Son heure était arrivée ; le moment de vérité.


	9. Le tourbillon de miel

Pour ceux qui désireraient traduire mes sorts en latin de cuisine, je vous recommande le site http/perso.wanadoo.fr/prima.elementa/Dico.htm

* * *

**IX – Le tourbillon de miel**

Rogue alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant d'aller au bureau dans l'espoir d'y retrouver sa charmante collègue. Il sortit dans le couloir désert et arriva devant la porte. Bizarrement, aucune lumière ne filtrait par l'embrasure. Il ouvrit et trouva le bureau vide, plongé dans l'obscurité. Miss Harrison n'était pas venue. Il eut l'impression d'avoir soudainement le cœur à la place des intestins. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et se rendit chez Miss Harrison. Il avait les jambes et les mains tremblantes, la bouche horriblement sèche et les battements rapides de son cœur lui résonnaient dans les oreilles. Il sentit également une sueur froide lui courir le long de l'échine. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il frappa à la porte des appartements de la jeune femme… Personne… Il frappa une deuxième fois, espérant que ses jambes n'allaient pas se dérober sous les coups de boutoir qu'imprimait son cœur. Et elle ouvrit. Elle était très pâle et avait les yeux rougis de quelqu'un qui venait de pleurer.  
- Euh… Bonsoir, lui dit timidement Rogue, quelque peu déstabilisé. Ça va ? enchaîna-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude.  
- Oui oui, maintenant ça va, lui répondit-elle en retrouvant un peu ses couleurs et son sourire. Entre, je t'en prie.  
- Merci.  
Il pénétra alors dans la pièce principale, qui avait beaucoup changé depuis le premier jour. Désormais, de beaux meubles simples et massifs en bois clair garnissaient la pièce. A gauche en entrant trônait un grand lit à baldaquin habillé de riches tentures rouges. A droite contre le mur se trouvaient une armoire, une coiffeuse et une commode sur laquelle était posée une chaîne hi-fi. Le grand bureau et la table de travail placés en angle sous les hautes fenêtres du mur opposé à la porte étaient envahi d'un bric-à-brac hétéroclite : plumes et parchemins côtoyaient un ordinateur portable et une imprimante, des grimoires reliés de cuir jouxtaient divers CD-Rom. La bibliothèque adjacente contenait toutes sortes de livres et une quantité impressionnante de CD. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table basse rectangulaire bordée d'un sofa et de fauteuils en cuir marron. Les trois guitares étaient désormais sorties de leurs étuis et posées sur des trépieds non loin de la chaîne hi-fi. Enfin, la pièce était agrémentée de divers guéridons et consoles supportant des plantes vertes et des objets de décoration variés. L'ensemble était baigné d'une douce lumière provenant des nombreux chandeliers disposés un peu partout et d'un grand feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée d'angle.  
- Rogue mit alors la main sous sa cape et en ressortit le petit paquet enrubanné qu'il tendit à Miss Harrison.  
- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Bon anniversaire, dit-il d'une voix douce, bien qu'un peu cassée.  
- Merci, lui répondit-elle en le gratifiant d'un large sourire et d'un regard étincelant.  
Elle ouvrit alors la petite boîte et découvrit le pendentif en forme de scarabée qu'elle avait remarqué à la bijouterie de Pré-au-lard.  
- Whâ, tu t'en es souvenu ! Merci ! Mais tu es fou, il ne fallait pas…  
- Si, il le fallait… Alexia… Vraiment, cela faisait très longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas traité comme tu le fais : sans préjugés, avec gentillesse, courtoisie, honnêteté… comme un être humain, quoi, dit Rogue d'un ton sérieux, la voix rauque et tremblante. Je t'en suis reconnaissant du fond du cœur… Merci…  
- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Severus. C'est tout naturel, le rassura Miss Harrison d'une voix douce. S'il te plait, tu peux me le mettre ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le collier. Je n'arrive jamais à attacher ce genre de fermoir.  
- Avec plaisir, répondit Rogue d'une voix profonde.

Miss Harrison se tourna alors dos à Rogue, relevant sa lourde chevelure noire, découvrant sa nuque d'albâtre. Severus lui agrafa le pendentif, ses mains tremblantes effleurant la peau douce et tiède d'Alexia qui était parcourue de frissons. Elle se retourna alors, plongeant ses yeux de jade dans ceux de jais de Rogue. Celui-ci détourna son regard vers le pendentif qu'il réajusta d'une main frémissante. Puis il remonta ses doigts le long de la chaîne, lui effleura la nuque, plongea la main dans ses cheveux, l'attira doucement vers lui et l'embrassa. Il ressentit un pétillement intense sur sa bouche alors qu'il goûtait les lèvres charnues, tendres et chaudes de Miss Harrison.  
Et soudain, elle le repoussa brusquement en criant « Arrête arrête ! ». Rogue devint alors livide, se sentant profondément blessé et insulté.  
- Je le savais, j'en étais sûr, siffla-t-il, la colère flamboyant dans son regard.  
- Non, Severus…  
- Ce n'était que de la PITIÉ que tu avais pour moi, ces deux minables avaient raison ! cria-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle à reculons.  
- Mais non, attends…  
- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Quel idiot j'ai été ! hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte à grands pas.  
- Mais bon sang c'est ta BARBE ! cria à son tour Miss Harrison.  
Rogue se figea face à la porte, fit volte-face et demanda l'air abasourdi :  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est ta barbe, j'ai la peau fragile, elle m'irrite ! Demain, je vais avoir de grandes plaques rouges autour de la bouche, si on continue ! Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien… dit-elle enfin d'un air coquin.  
Rogue sentit le sang circuler à nouveau dans ses veines.  
- Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord pour que tous les deux, on… bredouilla-t-il.  
- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider. Tout à l'heure, quand tu es parti de la salle des profs en me plantant avec les deux prétentieux, et que je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans le bureau, j'ai cru que c'était mort… confia-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- Ça me rendait malade de voir ces deux imbéciles te tourner autour, c'est pour ça que je suis parti, lui expliqua-t-il en la serrant contre lui et en la dévorant du regard.  
- Mais il va falloir te raser, lui rappela Alexia en lui caressant la barbe.  
- Pas de problème. _Barbam tondere_, dit-il en passant sa baguette sur son visage. Il se retrouva alors glabre.  
- Je le savais… lui dit-alors Alexia en lui caressant le visage.  
- Tu savais quoi ? interrogea Severus en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Que tu étais beau… répondit-elle dans un souffle en le regardant avec envie avant de l'embrasser.

Ils ressentirent tout d'abord comme un picotement courir le long de leurs lèvres, puis se répandre dans leur corps. Ils eurent alors la sensation d'être enveloppés par un tourbillon de lumière or et orangée pétillante et tiède. Ils sentirent leur esprit, leurs pensées, leurs sentiments se déverser peu à peu dans l'autre, percevant les émotions de l'autre comme si c'était les leurs propres.  
Miss Harrison se dégagea alors doucement de l'étreinte de Rogue, resta silencieuse quelques secondes, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Severus, qui avait aussi l'air perplexe.  
- Tu es Legilimens, affirma-t-elle enfin.  
- Oui. Toi aussi, acquiesça-t-il.  
- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?  
- D'être Legilimens ? Bien sûr, d'autant que j'en suis un très puissant.  
- Moi aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es déjà sorti avec une Legilimens ?  
- Non, pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ?  
- Quand deux Legilimens sont ensemble et ont des rapports, disons, physiques, ils entrent en osmose totale, ils ont accès à toutes les pensées, les souvenirs, les émotions de leur partenaire, expliqua Alexia. Tu as déjà dû remarquer que ça se passait à sens unique avec un non Legilimens…  
- Oui… Enfin, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience de ce côté-là, avoua Rogue en rosissant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation amoureuse. A chaque fois que j'ai été avec des femmes, c'était purement physique… C'était souvent des prostituées… Alors j'occultais totalement mon esprit pour ne pas me faire pitié à moi-même, dit Rogue l'air honteux. Autant que je te le dise tout de suite, tu aurais fini par le découvrir de toute façon…  
- Je sais, c'est un peu pareil pour moi.. Pour nous deux, pour que ça marche, ça implique une confiance absolue en l'autre, tu comprends ?  
- Oui, je crois…  
- Il va donc falloir y aller doucement, que l'un ne brusque pas l'autre. Il faudra qu'on soit vraiment prêt tous les deux, conclut Alexia.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Severus en l'embrassant.  
De nouveau, Miss Harrison rompit le contact.  
- Attends, il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. Pour mettre fin au charme si jamais on pénètre trop loin dans l'esprit de l'autre, il faut avoir recours à un sortilège informulé. Sinon, le charme continue d'opérer et ça peut aboutir à un viol émotionnel, tu vois ?  
- Oui… Et quel est ce sortilège ?  
- Tu dois penser _Finite Blanditiae Voluptatis_, c'est un sort d'occlumancie.  
- _Finite Blanditiae Voluptatis_, répéta Severus l'air concentré.  
- Très bien, murmura Alexia qui se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Cette fois ce fut Rogue qui rompit le charme.  
- Attends…Assieds-toi, dit-il faiblement en lui prenant la main et en s'installant lui-même sur le sofa. Je dois te dire certaines choses avant qu'on aille plus loin… J'ai été un Mangemort, un serviteur de Voldemort, avoua Rogue en détournant le regard et en pâlissant. J'ai… Je… Viens voir, viens dans mes pensées, ce sera plus simple que de tout t'expliquer.  
- Non, Severus, ce n'est pas la peine…  
- J'insiste, la coupa Rogue. Prends ta baguette et lis en moi, lui ordonna-t-il.  
- Pas besoin de baguette, dit elle en lui prenant la main et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Si tu insistes… Un… deux… trois… _Legilimens_.


	10. Legilimensia

**X – Legilimensia**

Alexia plongea alors dans les pensées de Severus. Des images, des scènes défilèrent devant ses yeux comme dans un video clip. Un flot d'émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes l'envahirent. Elle sentit qu'il choisissait et ordonnait ses souvenirs afin de les lui rendre plus cohérents et compréhensibles, pour qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi il était devenu Mangemort et ce qu'était sa vie.

Dans une maison délabrée, sombre et sale, un jeune garçon maigre et pâle aux cheveux noirs souffre, pleure et supplie sous les coups de son père ivre, sous les yeux d'une mère terrorisée et impuissante. _Faiblesse, tristesse, détresse_.

A Poudlard, un adolescent malingre aux longs cheveux noirs et gras et au nez crochu, portant l'uniforme des Serpentards, est raillé, malmené, humilié, maltraité par quatre adolescents de Gryffondor (dont un ressemble étrangement à Harry Potter), sous les yeux de tout le monde, et notamment d'une jeune fille aux grands yeux verts. Des yeux verts qu'Alexia avait déjà vu quelque part. _Impuissance, souffrance, solitude, honte, peur,vengeance, haine_.

Le saule cogneur, un long tunnel, une maison délabrée, un loup-garou déchaîné, l'adolescent ressemblant à Potter vient le secourir. _Peur, faiblesse, honte, haine_.

Un grand Serpentard blond comme les blés, populaire, influent, ressemblant à Drago Malefoy, accepte l'adolescent blafard et efflanqué dans son groupe. _Protection, illusion d'amitié et de puissance. Souffrance et haine, toujours._

La jeune fille aux grands yeux verts embrasse l'adolescent ressemblant à Potter. Quelques temps après, le jeune homme noueux et exsangue apprend leur mariage. _Tristesse, détresse, jalousie, haine._

Le jeune homme frêle et blême sombre dans la dépression et suit aveuglément ses camarades de Serpentard. _Famille, puissance_.

Une robe de sorcier noire, une cagoule… Un visage atroce, blanc aux yeux rouges, sans nez, ressemblant à un serpent. _Douleur, peur, crainte, puissance_.

Poursuivre, effrayer, malmener, torturer, tuer, tuer, TUER ! Se venger, vaincre et REGNER !

Dumbledore et le professeur Trelawney dans un pub, une prophétie. Le jeune Mangemort au nez busqué court avertir son Maître. _Reconnaissance, puissance_.

Le jeune Mangemort comprend la prophétie. _Peur, dégoût, fuite, trahison_.

Dumbledore emploie le jeune homme à Poudlard en tant que Maître des Potions. _Compréhension, confiance, remords_.

L'ancien Mangemort commence une carrière d'agent double au service de Dumbledore. _Peur, rédemption._

La jeune femme aux yeux verts et son mari meurent, assassinés par Voldemort. _Peine, souffrance, culpabilité, honte, haine, remords._

Les professeurs de Poudlard le rejettent. _Solitude, méfiance_. Les élèves le craignent. _Puissance, vengeance_.

Harry Potter. _Rancœur, haine_.

Alexia. _Gentillesse, confiance humanité. Bonheur enfin._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Miss Harrison se retrouva de nouveau dans ses appartements face à l'homme en noir… Severus… Elle resta immobile et muette quelques instants, tentant d'assimiler et de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de voir, même de _vivre_ par procuration. La tête lui tournait, elle avait la nausée, une sueur glacée lui courait le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Rogue était livide, la tête baissée, rentrée dans les épaules. Il fixait le sol de ses yeux noirs et vides. Il l'avait perdue, il en était sûr… Il rompit alors le silence :  
- Je vais m'en aller… Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas d'un être faible, servile, abject et immonde comme moi, dit-il d'une voix faible et rauque.  
- Quoi ? s'écria Miss Harrison d'une voix cassée. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Peu de gens auraient fait preuve du courage que tu as montré, et que tu montres encore ! Tu as fait des erreurs, de très lourdes erreurs… Tu as fait des choses atroces, c'est vrai, mais tu n'as guère été épargné toi-même, dit-elle d'une voix où se mêlaient révolte et compassion. La souffrance et le remord que j'ai sentis en toi te torturent tellement… Oh, Severus…  
Il tourna alors son mince visage vers elle, et vit de grosses larmes qui roulaient en silence sur ses joues.  
- Excuse-moi, je sais que ça a été dur, mais je devais te le montrer. Il fallait que tu saches… Il fallait que tu saches… murmura-t-il en essuyant tendrement ses larmes.  
- Je me demande comment tu as fait pour tenir le coup… Et tu sais, tout ce que j'ai vu ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi… Enfin, si… maintenant, en plus, je t'admire, lui confia-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-il, retrouvant un peu ses maigres couleurs.  
- Oui. Et tu sais, j'étais déjà au courant, pour ton passé. Lapierre et Fitzgerald se sont empressés de me le dire dès qu'ils ont vu qu'on s'entendait bien.  
- Ces deux pourris, ricana Rogue. Il faut que je te dise… Ils ont parié cent Gallions pour le premier qui coucherait avec toi.  
- Ah les salauds ! Tu vas voir ce que je leur réserve, à ces deux-là… dit Alexia avec un sourire malin. Je vais les faire marcher, courir même !  
Ils restèrent alors un long moment à se regarder, puis s'embrassèrent voluptueusement.  
« _Finite Blanditiae Voluptatis_ » pensa Alexia.  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
- Bien sûr que non, la rassura Rogue en la couvant du regard et en lui caressant doucement le visage. On se voit demain ?  
- Tu m'étonnes! A demain, fais de beaux rêves !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, renchérit Severus, une lueur coquine dans ses yeux noirs.

Il se leva alors du sofa, se dirigea vers la porte, fit volte-face, puis prit sa baguette à laquelle il imprima un léger mouvement en disant d'une voix suave « _Oscula Jacere »_. Un mince filet de fumée rouge scintillante apparut, prit la forme de deux lèvres entrouvertes et alla se poser sur celles d'Alexia, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact.  
Rogue profita de cet instant pour s'éclipser, se laissant envahir par un bonheur intense qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Sa vie changeait enfin.


	11. Chassés croisés

**XI – Chassés-croisés**

Les journées paraissaient désormais interminables aux deux amoureux. Il fallait éviter de paraître trop liés, conserver une attitude égale en toutes circonstances. Ils avaient bien sûr convenu de garder leur liaison secrète, notamment à cause du rôle d'espion de Rogue qui craignait pour la sécurité d'Alexia.  
Cette dernière devait subir à contrecœur les assauts répétés de Lapierre et Fitzgerald. Toutefois, elle les aguichait sans cesse l'un et l'autre séparément afin de préparer sa vengeance concernant le pari qu'ils avaient fait sur ses fesses.  
Quant à Severus, il devait conserver son attitude glaciale et hautaine même en sa présence, et supporter la vue des deux imbéciles tournant autour de sa dulcinée, bien qu'il jubilât intérieurement en pensant au jour où ils apprendraient leur liaison. Pour couronner le tout, les heures passées à tenter vainement d'instruire ses crétins d'élèves passaient plus lentement que jamais. Seuls comptaient désormais les moments qu'ils partageaient au bureau, et surtout les soirées qui, elles, étaient beaucoup trop courtes.

Ils durent prendre mille précautions pour ne pas se faire repérer par les portraits, les préfets, les fantômes, Rusard et Miss Teigne patrouillant régulièrement dans les couloirs quand ils se rendaient quasi-quotidiennement l'un chez l'autre. En effet, le transplanage était impossible à Poudlard, et ils ne pouvaient plus utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette, le réseau étant soumis à autorisation et étroitement surveillé. La cape d'invisibilité qu'Alexia avait fabriquée elle-même quelques années auparavant grâce à une couverture de survie moldue enduite d'une potion de son invention concoctée en combinant procédés moldus et sorciers (ce qui avait grandement impressionné Severus qui n'y était jamais parvenu) leur fut alors d'une grande utilité, tout comme le sortilège d'insonorisation. Il isolait les appartements des échos de la musique rock moldue que Rogue appréciait désormais beaucoup, et occultait également certains soupirs à la résonance troublante.

Chaque soir, l'un et l'autre retardaient un peu plus le _Finite Blanditiae Voluptatis_. Ils apprenaient à se connaître d'avantage, émotionnellement et charnellement. Ils plongeaient avec délice dans le tourbillon de lumière or et orangée, pétillant doux et tiède, qui devenait plus intense soir après soir, tout comme leur synergie spirituelle. Les nuits encore chastes qui suivaient étaient bercées d'une tendresse, d'une sérénité, d'une quiétude que Rogue n'avait jamais connues.

Le seul bémol au bonheur de Severus était la douleur cuisante infligée par la Marque des Ténèbres, indiquant que Voldemort était proche de retrouver sa puissance. Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix affichaient désormais une vigilance constante et absolue. Heureusement, la douleur n'apparaissait que quand Rogue était seul ; cela ne gâchait donc pas les moments passés avec Alexia.

Enfin, un soir, aucun des deux ne rompit le charme. Ils se laissèrent emporter corps et âmes. Leur communion fut totale. Chacun se déversait en l'autre dans une confiance absolue et une harmonie inouïe. C'était l'accord majeur d'une sublime symphonie. Ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule et parfaite entité. Ils connurent une explosion des sens inimaginable, une extase et une plénitude grandioses, chacun connaissant instantanément les moindres désirs de l'autre et pouvant donc les satisfaire.

Ils savaient déjà qu'ils étaient amoureux. Dès ce moment, ils surent qu'ils s'aimaient.


	12. Le réveil

**XII – Le réveil**

Puis le jour tant redouté de Rogue arriva. Le dix-huit décembre. Le jour des vacances de Noël qui dureraient deux interminables semaines.  
Dans le deuxième appartement des cachots, la lumière était tamisée, le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, des bougies aux huiles essentielles d'ylang-ylang diffusaient leurs effluves capiteux et l'air vibrait aux notes des morceaux de l'album « Forever Changes » de Love. Miss Harrison était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, vêtue d'un simple shorty de coton noir, tandis que Rogue lui massait le dos d'une manière particulièrement sensuelle.  
- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu partes, lui dit-il, l'air maussade. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, tout seul au milieu de mes _chers_ collègues et de ces crétins d'adolescents pré-pubères ? se lamenta-t-il.  
- Eh bien, comme les années précédentes, lui répondit Alexia d'une voix assoupie par le plaisir.  
- Mais avant je ne te connaissais pas, c'était beaucoup plus facile… Tu vas où, déjà ?  
- Chez mes grands-parents maternels dans l'Aveyron, ils ont une grande ferme et toute la famille s'y retrouve pour les fêtes…  
- Et tu ne pourrais pas me rejoindre, le soir ?  
- Ça va être compliqué… Je pourrais dire que je sors avec des copains de la petite école, mais une fois ou deux seulement, sinon ça va paraître louche…  
- Tu n'as qu'à revenir que pour la nuit, suggéra Severus.  
- Impossible, je dors dans la même chambre que ma sœur et mes cousines. Elles s'apercevraient de mon absence… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller, je t'enverrai des messages par Penny Lane.  
- Mmmh… Elle a intérêt à être rapide, ta chouette, grogna-t-il, l'air déçu.  
- De toute façon, on se voit pour la St-Sylvestre. C'était prévu que je rentre à Oxford le trente et un. Mais je viendrai directement ici. Et puis, on a encore toute la nuit… dit-elle en se retournant.

Rogue se laissa envoûter par la vision du corps dénudé qui s'offrait à lui. Qu'elle était excitante… Puis soudain, Alexia se jeta sur sa baguette, la pointa rapidement sur Severus et dit vivement « _Nudare_ ! » Un tourbillon de lumière blanche jaillit alors et alla s'enrouler autour de Rogue qui vit ses propres vêtements s'envoler à travers la pièce et se retrouva nu comme un ver en quelques secondes.  
- Ah, c'est comme ça… murmura-t-il. _Salax titillo_ ! rugit-il en braquant sa baguette sur Alexia, qui se tordit instantanément de rire sous l'effet du sortilège de Guili-guili.  
Commença alors une de leurs batailles de sortilèges coquins. Severus lançait des « _Medica Salax _», Alexia répliquait par des « _Garterbeltum_ » ou des « _Ruber Corculum Sexum Occulto_ » (un sortilège particulièrement compliqué qu'elle avait médité pendant longtemps). Ils finirent dans une de ces étreintes passionnées qui leur étaient coutumières, et s'endormirent sans penser au lendemain qui signerait leur séparation momentanée.

Severus se réveilla dans la nuit, tremblant et couvert de sueur. La Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait cruellement. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de réveiller Alexia qui dormait blottie contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Mais la douleur devenait intolérable. Il fallait absolument prévenir Dumbledore. Il se dégagea doucement, déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. A la lueur des braises mourrant dans la cheminée, il s'habilla en silence, récupéra sa baguette et griffonna une note sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il déposa sur la coiffeuse. Il murmura « _Ruber Corculum_ » en pointant sa baguette sur le petit mot, puis sortit en prenant soin de se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Il s'arrêta chez lui pour poser la cape et courut chez Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il dit « Pommes, poires et scoubidous » et emprunta l'escalier tournant. Il entra dans le bureau directorial circulaire en appelant Dumbledore, qui arriva quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d'une robe de chambre en velours pourpre et d'un bonnet de nuit assorti.  
- Severus ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix inquiète.  
- Albus… La Marque des Ténèbres… marmonna-t-il en lui montrant son avant-bras gauche. Il revient, parvint-il à dire dans un souffle avant de s'effondrer quasiment inanimé sur le sol, le visage déformé par la souffrance.  
Tout à coup, les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant entrer Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Une ordure et un loup-garou… Quel tandem… Ils se figèrent quelques instants à la vue de Dumbledore déjà levé et de Rogue étendu par terre.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Dumbledore.  
- Albus, on signale des regroupements de Mangemorts un peu partout. Ils ont semé le chaos dans un match de Quidditch, dans une boîte de nuit et dans un mariage entre un sorcier et une moldue ! Ils ont maltraité les convives et ont fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ! expliqua rapidement Lupin.  
- Severus venait m'avertir du retour imminent de Voldemort, ajouta Dumbledore, voyant les regards perplexes que Lupin et Black posaient sur Rogue.  
- Ce traître ! cria Black avec des yeux de déments. Vous l'écoutez encore ? Il ment, c'est évident ! Il était au courant de tout et n'est venu vous prévenir qu'après pour faire bonne figure ! Allez, Servilus, arrête de faire semblant, lève-toi ! hurla-t-il en lui mettant un grand coup de pied dans les côtes.  
Rogue, toujours au sol, se convulsa sous l'effet des deux douleurs conjuguées.  
- Arrête tout de suite, Black, ou tu vas le regretter, lâcha-t-il dans un râle en cherchant sa baguette.  
Lupin se jeta alors sur Black pour le maîtriser pendant que Dumbledore aidait Severus à se relever et à s'asseoir. Son visage exsangue ruisselant de sueur était creusé par de profonds cernes, et ses fines lèvres étaient presque bleues.  
- Severus, ça va ? lui demanda Dumbledore, l'air soucieux.  
- Oui oui, bredouilla-t-il en recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits.  
- Vous savez quoi faire… Allez-vous y parvenir ?  
- Oui, répondit Rogue, bien décidé à assumer son rôle d'espion. J'y vais.  
Il se leva en chancelant, tituba jusqu'à la cheminée dans laquelle il entra. Il prit alors une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre en prononçant aussi clairement que possible « Impasse du Tisseur ». Et il disparut.

Le lendemain matin, Alexia se réveilla en cherchant instinctivement son amant de la main. Mais le lit était vide. Elle fouilla alors la pièce du regard. Pas de Severus, mais un cœur rouge vaporeux flottait au-dessus de la coiffeuse. Elle s'y dirigea alors et trouva un parchemin qu'elle lut immédiatement.  
_Ma douce,  
__J'ai dû partir d'urgence voir Dumbledore. Je pense devoir partir en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.  
__Reviens vite. Je t'aime.  
__Severus  
_Elle resta immobile un instant, le teint pâle et l'air inquiet, fixant le parchemin d'un regard vide. Elle le reposa enfin avant d'aller à la salle de bain, d'où elle ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtue à la mode moldue, d'un jean taille basse et d'un simple chandail noir. Elle prit alors sa baguette à laquelle elle imprima un mouvement circulaire en disant d'un ton morne « _Failamalle_ ». Son légendaire sourire s'était effacé de son visage, laissant la place à des traits tirés. Tandis que ses bagages se faisaient tout seuls, elle écrivit un mot sur un parchemin, qu'elle scella en disant « _Dionysos _». Elle fila le déposer chez Severus en prenant mille précautions pour ne pas être vue, et revint tout aussi rapidement. Elle mit sa malle dans la cheminée où elle entra elle-même, et jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette en disant sans grande conviction « 7, Canal Street, Oxford » avant de disparaître dans les flammes vert émeraude.  
De son appartement, elle transplanerait jusque chez ses parents en Bourgogne, qui l'emmèneraient en voiture jusqu'en Aveyron où elle passerait les fêtes de Noël.  
Sans Severus.


	13. Doloris

**XIII – Doloris**

Rogue rentra à Poudlard au petit matin. Dès son arrivée chez lui par le réseau de cheminées, il se rua aux toilettes où il vomit tripes et boyaux, convulsé par des spasmes de douleur et des sanglots irrépressibles. Il avait dû perpétrer des actes immondes cette nuit afin de préserver sa couverture et de prouver sa soi-disant loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius Malefoy, qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme un ami, lui faisait désormais horreur. Il l'avait pratiquement obligé à violer une femme, prétextant faire un cadeau à un ami célibataire. Heureusement, Rogue avait pu l'éviter, justifiant son refus par un dégoût trop prononcé pour les Moldus. Néanmoins, il avait dû la torturer en la soumettant au sortilège Doloris, après que ses camarades Mangemorts se soient amusés avec elle en la soumettant grâce à l'Imperium. Ses cris et ses supplications résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Rogue se releva péniblement, se dévêtit et prit une longue douche, comme si l'eau avait le pouvoir d'éradiquer les saletés qu'il avait vues, qu'il avait faites pendant la nuit. Dire qu'il faudrait probablement recommencer ce soir… Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose cette nuit. Seulement que Voldemort était très proche de retrouver sa forme incarnée et son apogée. Il lui faudrait donc continuer à fréquenter les Mangemorts, assister, voire participer à des atrocités pour en apprendre d'avantage. Le seul point positif de la soirée était qu'il avait réussi à soumettre Malefoy, Goyle et Bellatrix Lestrange à un sortilège de Traçage. Ainsi, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pouvaient désormais les suivre à distance, même s'ils transplanaient.

Rogue sortit de la douche, s'habilla et s'apprêta à aller faire son rapport à Dumbledore quand il vit un parchemin sur son oreiller. Alexia… Il le descella en disant fébrilement « Dionysos ». Le dieu grec de l'Extase et du Vin, leur mot de passe commun… Il lut :  
_Sev,  
__Tu me manques déjà.  
__Je t'en prie, fais attention et prends bien soin de toi. Je pense revenir le vingt-deux au soir. Je te préparerai un dîner aux chandelles typiquement français. Je m'arrêterai en Bourgogne faire le plein ! Envoie-moi Liber si tu ne peux pas te libérer.  
__Moi aussi je t'aime,  
__Ta douce  
_Sev'. Il adorait quand elle l'appelait ainsi. Ça changeait des immondes surnoms dont on l'avait affublé par le passé. En fait, il valait mieux qu'elle fût absente en cette période. Il ne voulait pas la tracasser avec ces histoires de Voldemort. De plus, elle était d'origine moldue. Elle était plus en sécurité loin de lui si les évènements venaient à mal tourner.  
Rogue secoua alors la tête comme pour chasser les idées déprimantes qui risquaient de naître dans son esprit. De toute façon, il fallait aller voir Dumbledore rapidement. Il prit le parchemin, le plia et le mit dans la poche gauche de sa chemise. Là, juste sur son cœur. Comme un bouclier.


	14. Retrouvailles

**XIV - Retrouvailles**

Les trois jours qui suivirent virent le nombre d'attaques de Mangemorts diminuer. On ne dénombra aucune attaque la nuit du vingt et un au vingt-deux décembre. Il faut dire que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, secondés par les Aurors du Ministère (qui intervenaient à titre officieux, les autorités refusant d'entendre raison) avaient fourni un travail extraordinaire, notamment grâce au sortilège de Traçage que Rogue avait pu lancer sur les six Mangemorts qu'il jugeait les plus influents. Ils se contentaient de neutraliser les attaques et laissaient filer les Mangemorts pour retrouver Voldemort, qu'on n'avait pas encore pu localiser.  
La Marque des Ténèbres de Severus était toujours aussi nette, ce qui présageait un retour imminent du Mage Noir. Mais paradoxalement, elle ne le brûlait plus en permanence. Il en émanait seulement des douleurs fulgurantes et ponctuelles. Ce comportement erratique et inédit laissait Dumbledore et Rogue perplexes.  
Ce dernier put alors recommencer à penser à Alexia. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il aurait bien eu besoin de sa confiance et de son affection, les sarcasmes répétés de cette ordure de Black le minant au plus haut point, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il préférait laisser planer le doute, conserver son attitude ambiguë pour assurer son rôle d'agent double.  
Il allait la retrouver ce soir… Heureusement, les Mangemorts avaient décidé de suspendre leurs activités répréhensibles pour l'instant. Dumbledore avait donc accordé une soirée de repos à Severus, les autres membres de l'Ordre assurant la surveillance. Il avait alors rapidement envoyé Liber, son grand-duc, à Alexia pour confirmer la soirée. Il fallait maintenant se reposer, dormir pour effacer la fatigue et la souillure, pour être en forme ce soir, pour Alexia… Dormir… Dormir… Dormir…

Miss Harrison arriva à Poudlard via le réseau de cheminées en début de soirée. Elle s'attela tout de suite à la préparation du dîner qu'elle avait prévu : huîtres, escargots de Bourgogne, poulet de Bresse aux morilles et gratin dauphinois, fromage et fraises, le tout arrosé de Montrachet, de Meursault et de Champagne. Puis l'heure des retrouvailles approchant, elle fila prendre un bain, fit des soins corporels aux senteurs gourmandes et se maquilla légèrement. Elle passa alors ses plus beaux dessous, porte-jarretelles y compris, et revêtit une longue robe noire fendue sur le côté, profondément décolletée devant comme derrière. Finalement, elle agrafa le pendentif que Severus lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, mit « The River » de Bruce Springsteen dans la chaîne hi-fi, prit sa guitare accoustique et s'installa dans le sofa face à la porte pour attendre Severus. Et elle attendit. Un quart d'heure. Une demi-heure. Une heure. Désormais, elle arpentait son appartement dans tous les sens, sans quitter la porte des yeux, manifestement en proie à une profonde inquiétude. Elle s'enveloppa alors dans sa cape, entrouvrit la porte pour scruter le couloir et la referma aussitôt. Rusard et Miss Teigne arrivaient. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, sortit sa baguette et la passa sur la porte en disant « _Circumspecto per ostium_ ». Aussitôt, une sorte de périscope en sortit. Elle regarda dedans un instant, puis sortit, marchant rapidement jusque chez Severus. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle murmura rapidement « Corneille Agrippa » et se rua à l'intérieur.

La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité froide et silencieuse. Aucun feu ne brûlait dans la cheminée d'angle. Face à elle, le canapé et les fauteuils de cuir noir autour de la table basse ronde en palissandre étaient vides. Miss Harrison regarda alors à sa gauche. Elle vit enfin Severus, allongé sur son lit, tout habillé, amaigri, les traits tirés, plongé dans un sommeil agité. Elle alluma tout d'abord un feu dans la cheminée d'un coup de baguette, et alla s'allonger à côté de son amant qu'elle réveilla d'un simple baiser sur les lèvres.  
- Oh merci, tu es là, articula-t-il péniblement en se blottissant instinctivement contre Alexia.  
- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu as l'air tellement fatigué, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
- Je suis exténué… Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Heureusement tu es revenue…  
- Chut… Repose-toi…  
- Mais… Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en se redressant brusquement.  
- Presque vingt-et-une heures, pourquoi ?  
- Oh non, j'ai gâché la soirée, je suis désolé…  
- Mais non, on a tout le temps, le rassura Alexia. Je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud, tu vas te relaxer, et après on y va !  
- Merci, tu es trop bonne…  
- Hi hi, je sais que je suis bonne, dit-elle malicieusement en se levant.  
- Attends, lui dit Severus en l'attrapant par la main.  
Il l'attira vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Ils passèrent ensuite un long moment à se regarder.  
- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix profonde.  
- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils, avec un regard plein d'envie.  
- Non, sans rigoler, une fois tu m'as dit que j'étais beau… Tu le penses vraiment ?  
- Ben oui, quelle question ! Pourquoi ?  
- Mes cheveux gras, mon nez crochu, mes dents pourries… énuméra-t-il.  
- Et bien quoi ?  
- Et bien, c'est moche… lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.  
- Moi je m'en fiche ! Bon, pour les cheveux, c'est vrai que parfois c'est un peu gênant, mais bon…  
- Pourtant, je le lave tous les jours ! dit-il vivement.  
- Mais il ne faut pas ! Ça les graisse encore plus ! Tous les deux ou trois jours avec un shampoing traitant, ça devrait améliorer tout ça ! Tu vas voir, je vais te prendre en main !  
- Et pour mes dents ? demanda timidement Severus.  
- Je te prendrais rendez-vous chez mon dentiste pour un blanchiment, si tu veux. Mais je te jure, moi, je t'aime comme tu es, conclut-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Allez, je vais faire couler ton bain, finit-elle. Tu veux écouter quoi comme musique ?  
- Mozart, la symphonie n°25.

Rogue se laissa bercer par la virtuosité de la musique et par le bain à remouds aux huiles essentielles qu'Alexia lui avait préparé. Elle était tellement fantastique… Elle le trouvait beau, elle avait des solutions simples pour tout, elle était solide… et elle l'aimait… Il ne la méritait pourtant pas… Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la tête d'Alexia qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Ça va mieux ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
- Tu veux bien me frotter le dos ?  
- Avec plaisir…

Et le plaisir fut tel qu'ils oublièrent tout : le dîner, l'insonorisation et tout le reste. Ils restèrent chez Severus et se livrèrent corps et âmes à des ébats amoureux rendus encore plus intenses par quatre jours de séparation. Ils laissèrent le tourbillon de lumière les emporter,

« Là, où tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté,

Luxe, calme et volupté. »(1)

(1) L'Invitation au voyage, _Les fleurs du Mal_, Charles Baudelaire


	15. Quiproquo

**XV – Quiproquo**

BANG !

La porte de l'appartement de Rogue s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer en trombe Nymphadora Tonks, précédée de Remus Lupin criant « _Accio baguettes_ ! » et de Sirius Black hurlant « Lâche-la tout de suite, espèce d'ordure ! ». Ils se figèrent instantanément, l'air abasourdi. Ils venaient de surprendre Rogue et Miss Harrison en train de faire l'amour sur le canapé.

Rogue s'était instinctivement jeté sur Alexia pour la protéger. Puis ils se séparèrent rapidement, en protégeant leur anatomie respective du regard inquisiteur des intrus. Ils tournèrent leurs visages livides vers la porte, Alexia hurlant :  
- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes complètement cinglés !  
- Qu'est-ce qui nous prend ? QU'EST-CE QUI NOUS PREND ? vociféra Black. Espèce de pourri, sale lâche, sale traître ! Tu vas payer, Servilus ! _Ictus Pugneum_ ! hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue.  
Un jet de lumière bleu électrique jaillit de la baguette de Black. Ce fut au tour d'Alexia de se jeter instinctivement sur Severus pour le protéger. Elle encaissa le sort de plein fouet et fut projetée deux mètres plus loin, sa tête heurtant lourdement la margelle de la cheminée. Elle tomba inanimée sur le sol, du sang lui coulant de l'arcade sourcilière. Rogue se précipita vers elle sans réfléchir.  
- Alexia ! Non ! NON ! Salaud ! Regarde ce que tu as fait, espèce de malade ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Black qui lui pointait toujours sa baguette dessus en le fixant de ses yeux de dément. Alexia, Alexia, je t'en prie, reviens, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas… supplia-t-il la jeune femme en prenant son corps inerte dans ses bras tout en essuyant le sang qui ruisselait sur son fin visage.  
- Ecarte-toi, Rogue, je vais la soigner, dit alors Tonks en s'approchant, tandis que Lupin tentait de raisonner Black.  
Il posa alors doucement Miss Harrison, se redressa lentement, et soudain fit volte-face et se rua sur Black.  
- Je vais te TUER ! hurla Rogue en se jetant sur Black, son visage exsangue maculé du sang de sa maîtresse et ses yeux noirs flamboyant de haine.  
- _Levicorpus_, lança nonchalamment Black d'une voix narquoise.  
Rogue se retrouva instantanément suspendu en l'air, comme si un géant invisible le tenait par une cheville.  
- Lâche ! Comme d'habitude, tu t'en prends à un adversaire désarmé, cracha Rogue.  
- _Bastalatchatche_, enchaîna Black, un sourire moqueur et satisfait aux lèvres.  
Rogue se trouva alors dans l'incapacité de produire un son, ses lèvres étant comme collées.  
- Laisse-le tout de suite, dit alors Miss Harrison en se redressant, le visage dur et pâle, la mâchoire crispée et ses yeux verts étincelant d'une colère mal contenue.  
- Alors, _Servilus_, reprit Black toujours sarcastique, tu ne peux pas te défendre sans l'aide de ta putain ?  
Rogue s'agita violemment mais vainement dans les airs, sorte de pantin grotesque désarticulé.  
- Laisse-le immédiatement, sinon…  
- Sinon quoi ? l'interrompit Black.  
Le visage d'Alexia état empreint d'une intense fureur. Rogue ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Soudain, une sorte de vent chaud s'engouffra dans la pièce alors que tout était fermé, les lumières vacillèrent et tout commença à trembler. Miss Harrison paraissait tendue et concentrée à l'extrême.  
- Lâche-le tout de suite, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, tandis que l'agitation dans la pièce empirait.  
Désormais, plus personne ne rigolait. Tous semblaient plutôt inquiets, Rogue y compris.  
- Sirius, arrêtez ça immédiatement ! ordonna alors Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver dans l'appartement.  
- Comme vous voulez, ricana Black.  
- Il abaissa sa baguette et Rogue s'écrasa sur le dallage la tête la première dans un cri de douleur.  
- Alexia, veuillez vous ressaisir ! dit ensuite sèchement le directeur.  
L'agitation cessa progressivement dans la pièce. Miss Harrison recouvra peu à peu ses esprits et accourut près de Rogue qui se tenait le visage d'une main d'où s'échappait un flot continu de sang.  
- Il m'a cassé le nez et au moins deux dents ! accusa-t-il Black en lui lançant un regard mauvais.  
- Ça ne pourra que t'arranger, railla Black.  
- Ça suffit ! rugit Dumbledore, perdant un peu de son flegme légendaire. Peut-on m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? exigea-t-il en voyant Tonks, Black et Lupin baguettes pointées sur Rogue et Miss Harrison, respectivement nu et en porte-jarretelles.  
- On aimerait bien le savoir aussi, dit sèchement Alexia.  
- Pourrait-on, s'il vous plait, se rhabiller, si ce n'est pas trop demander ? requit Severus.  
- Bien entendu. Nymphadora, veuillez accompagner Miss Harrison à la salle de bain, s'il vous plait. Et vous deux, veuillez abaisser vos baguettes, enjoignit Dumbledore.  
- C'est ça, pour qu'elle en profite pour faire un mauvais coup ! brailla Black.  
Rogue se tendit, à deux doigts de bondir sur lui, mais Alexia le retint.  
- Laisse, Severus, ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Il faut le comprendre, le pauvre homme. Vu sa tête, c'est sûrement la première fois de l'année qu'il voit une femme nue !  
Rogue ne put réprimer un ricanement. Il regarda alors Miss Harrison en souriant et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je t'aime, toi… »  
- On peut se rhabiller, alors ? insista Alexia.  
- Allez-y, acquiesça Dumbledore. Severus, venez ici que j'arrête l'hémorragie. Pour la fracture et vos dents, il faudra aller voir Mme Pomfresh. _Stop Epistaxis_, dit-il en passant sa baguette sur l'arête nasale de Rogue.

Ce dernier fila ensuite s'habiller, tandis que Dumbledore demandait à Tonks d'aller chercher le professeur McGonagall. Il confisqua les baguettes de Black et de Lupin et les invita expressément à s'asseoir dans les fauteuils de cuir noir entourant la table basse ; ce qu'il fit aussi. Alexia et Severus, quant à eux, prirent place sur le canapé.  
- Est-ce qu'on pourrait _enfin_ savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Miss Harrison d'une voix qui avait perdu son habituel ton enjoué.  
- Voldemort est de retour, asséna Dumbledore.  
- Co… Comment ? bredouilla Rogue l'air incrédule. Mais ce n'est pas possible, la Marque des Ténèbres n'a pas été douloureuse de la soirée !  
- Il ment ! cria Black en jaillissant de son fauteuil.  
- N'importe quoi ! répliqua Alexia avec colère, l'air offusqué.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, la grue ?  
- Je suis Legilimens, pauvre tache !  
- Et alors ? Ça paraît évident qu'elle est de mèche avec lui !  
- Mais ta gueule, espèce de taré ! Faut te faire soigner, pauvre mec ! T'es qui, toi, d'abord ? s'exclama Miss Harrison qui s'était également levée.  
- C'est Sirius Black, la renseigna Rogue.  
- Quoi ? Le meurtrier ? s'étonna Alexia, une pointe d'horreur dans la voix. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
- Il est innocent, affirma Dumbledore, et il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maintenant, asseyez-vous et calmez-vous, intima-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Severus, montrez-moi votre avant-bras, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.  
Rogue s'exécuta.  
- En effet, la Marque est complètement floue, ce qui semble confirmer les dires de Severus.  
Rogue et Miss Harrison lancèrent un regard triomphal à Black, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.  
- Je ne comprends pas, continua Dumbledore.  
- Moi non plus, enchaîna Severus. Elle était pourtant parfaitement nette, tout à l'heure, mais à aucun moment elle n'a été douloureuse !  
- Quand ça ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- J'étais dans le bain, il devait être un peu moins de vingt et une heures, répondit machinalement Rogue. Mais Albus, il est vraiment de retour sous sa forme incarnée ?  
- Oui. Maugrey « Fol Œil » l'a vu peu après vingt et une heures. Severus, où étiez-vous à ce moment-là ?  
- Ici.  
- Tout seul ?  
- Non, avec Miss Harrison.  
- Et ? insista Dumbledore.  
- Et… on… on… bredouilla Rogue.  
- Et on faisait l'amour, ça vous va ? termina Alexia d'une voix agressive.  
- Vous vous foutez de nous ? ricana Black. Pendant une demi-heure ? Et vous voulez qu'on vous croie ?  
- T'es peut-être un mou du gland, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, répliqua sèchement Alexia.  
Rogue laissa échapper un éclat de rire moqueur, tandis que Black et Miss Harrison se jaugeaient du regard. Et soudain, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la porte de l'appartement de Rogue s'ouvrit à la volée.


	16. La chute

**XVI – La chute**

Tonks et le professeur McGonagall s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce principale, un grand sourire illuminant leur visage.  
- Albus, on vient de nous avertir que Voldemort avait été anéanti ! dit McGonagall d'un ton surexcité.  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.  
- Il a été détruit ! Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre ont assisté à sa chute ! Environ un quart d'heure après sa réincarnation, Maugrey, Arthur Weasley, Mondingus et Shacklebot, qui étaient en faction, l'ont vu se décomposer dans un tourbillon de lumière orange ! Il hurlait de douleur, Albus, et il a disparu ! raconta vivement McGonagall. Les membres de l'Ordre ont alors pu appréhender quelques Mangemorts, dont Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrow !  
A la mention de ce dernier nom, les visages de Black et Lupin s'éclairèrent, les larmes leur montant aux yeux.  
- Malheureusement, les autres ont pu s'enfuir, mais nous avons une chance de les retrouver car dans la panique qui a suivi la disparition de Voldemort, Maugrey a pu soumettre la plupart au sortilège de Traçage, conclut McGonagall.  
Tout le monde semblait abasourdi, mais des sourires naissaient sur toutes les lèvres. Dumbledore fut le premier à reprendre la parole.  
- Alexia, Severus, vous étiez donc en train de faire l'amour à ce moment-là…  
- Oui, dirent-ils de concert.  
- Alexia, vous êtes donc Legilimens…  
- Oui, et plutôt puissante, confirma-t-elle.  
- Puis-je vous demander si quelque chose de spécial arrive quand vous vous… _unissez_ ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Eh bien, on a accès aux pensées, aux émotions de l'autre, expliqua Miss Harrison. C'est pour ça que Severus n'aurait pas pu me cacher quoi que ce soit sur Voldemort, et notamment une douleur qu'il aurait ressentie au niveau de la Marque des Ténèbres, finit-elle.  
- Mais c'est un Occlumens très puissant ! cria Black en s'agitant. Il aurait pu te cacher n'importe quoi ! Et puis de toute façon, vous êtes complices tous les deux ! Vous pouviez très bien être là-bas ensemble et puis… et… puis…  
Black devint soudainement muet, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Il avait les yeux exorbités, braqués sur Miss Harrison, et ses traits étaient marqués par une intense terreur. Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, et la virent concentrée à l'extrême, son visage d'ordinaire jovial complètement fermé, et ses yeux émeraude durs et brillants plongés dans ceux de Black.  
- Alexia, ça suffit, dit alors sèchement Dumbledore.  
- Le visage de Miss Harrison se détendit progressivement, une lueur de triomphe passant dans ses yeux verts. Quant à Black, il était au fond de son fauteuil, l'air effrayé.  
- Comment tu.. tu…, bredouilla-t-il.  
- Je t'avais dit que j'étais une puissante Legilimens. Tu me crois, maintenant ? le nargua-t-elle.  
Black ne répondit rien, mais tous furent convaincus que oui.  
- Dis-donc, ce n'est pas très reluisant, ce que j'ai vu, continua-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Tu traites Severus comme la pire des ordures, mais tu ferais bien de te pencher sur ton passé. Tu n'es pas tout propre non plus…  
- Espèce de petite garce ! siffla Black entre ses dents.  
- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! rugit Rogue en bondissant du canapé.  
- ÇA SUFFIT, VOUS TROIS ! cria Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous, Severus. Sirius, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Et vous, Miss Harrison, veuillez vous calmer, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Très bien… Réfléchissons…

Le silence s'installa alors dans la pièce. Dumbledore était plongé dans ses pensées, Black semblait soudainement trouver ses pieds très intéressants, Alexia avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Lupin semblait beaucoup s'amuser, tout comme Tonks et McGonagall qui en profitèrent pour aller se chercher une chaise.  
- Se pourrait-il que… commença Dumbledore d'une voix pensive, attirant tous les regards vers lui. Severus, elle vous aime, dit-il alors.  
- Oui, je sais, confirma-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Et c'est réciproque, assura-t-il.  
Alexia l'approuva d'un large sourire. Black affichait une expression de profond dégoût, McGonagall souriait, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, et Tonks et Lupin se regardaient, les yeux brillants.  
- Résumons, reprit Dumbledore. Vous êtes tous les deux de puissants Legilimens, vous vous aimez, et vous étiez en train de faire l'amour quand Voldemort a réapparu. On sait déjà que c'est une solide volonté de résistance aux Forces Obscures jumelée avec un amour sans condition qui a anéanti Voldemort la première fois ; celui de Lily Potter pour son fils. Je pense que c'est encore l'amour qu l'a détruit cette fois.  
- Expliquez-vous, dit durement Black.  
- D'après vos dires, Voldemort a réapparu peu après vingt et une heures. Je pense qu'il a essayé d'appeler Severus à ses côtés grâce à la Marque des Ténèbres, car il était convaincu qu'il lui était toujours fidèle.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui vous prouve le contraire ? l'interrompit Black.  
- Sirius… dit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse. J'ai des raisons personnelles d'accorder une confiance absolue à Severus. De plus, comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas mauvais en légilimancie. Par ailleurs, Severus s'est soumis de son propre chef au Veritaserum régulièrement durant toutes ces années.  
- Mais c'est lui qui le prépare, il aurait pu truquer la potion ! s'acharna Black.  
- Non. Le Veritaserum employé venait directement du Ministère. Cela vous suffit-il ?  
Black émit un grognement en guise de réponse.  
- J'en ai assez, Albus, dit alors Rogue d'une voix faible. Je désire être soumis au Veritaserum en public, sous votre contrôle. Je n'en peux plus de cette atmosphère de suspicion permanente. Dès la rentrée, je souhaiterais être questionné devant les professeurs, les élèves et leurs parents, voire tout autre adulte qui en ferait la demande, conclut-il.  
- Je refuse, Severus. Votre histoire n'appartient qu'à vous, répondit Dumbledore.  
- Pourrais-je au moins le faire devant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ? insista-t-il, en lançant un regard noir à Black.  
- Si vous y tenez vraiment…  
- Oui. Peut-être qu'ainsi on me fichera un peu la paix… grogna-t-il.  
- Très bien… Peut-être serait-il judicieux de convier également Harry Potter, ajouta Dumbledore. Il a le droit de savoir.  
- Comme vous voulez, répondit Rogue, en pâlissant légèrement.  
- Bien. Mais revenons-en à nos affaires immédiates. Où en étais-je ?  
- Voldemort a essayé d'appeler Severus par la Marque des Ténèbres, récapitula McGonagall.  
- En effet. Mais à ce moment précis, il était en pleins ébats amoureux avec la femme qu'il aime et qui l'aime. Je pense que cet amour profond et sincère amplifié par la légilimancie est passé par le lien établi entre Voldemort et Severus via la Marque des Ténèbres et qu'il l'a envahit, le réduisant à néant, expliqua Dumbledore. Minerva, reprit-il en se tournant vers elle, les membres de l'Ordre ont bien mentionné un tourbillon de lumière, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tout à fait, Albus, mais pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Alexia, Severus, enchaîna Dumbledore, consentiriez-vous à vous embrasser devant nous ?  
- Bien sûr ! répondit gaiement Alexia sans poser de question.  
- Fais attention à mon nez, lui murmura Rogue à l'oreille avec une grimace de douleur.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas…  
Ils s'exécutèrent alors avec un plaisir non feint, et tous purent voir le tourbillon de lumière or les envelopper.  
- C'est extraordinaire, balbutia McGonagall, tandis que tous les autres les regardaient bouche bée.  
- Quoi donc ? demanda alors Rogue en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de sa compagne.  
- Ce tourbillon !  
- Vous pouvez le voir ? demanda Alexia, incrédule.  
- Oui, et c'est magnifique, dit Lupin, ébahi.  
- Tu es convaincu, Black ? demanda sèchement Rogue, le toisant du regard.  
- L'air profondément vexé, Black se leva et sortit de l'appartement de Rogue, sans un mot ni un regard pour les autres. Lupin se leva à son tour, comme pour le suivre, mais alla vers Rogue et lui tendit la main.  
- Je suis désolé pour le passé, Severus. Et je suis vraiment content pour toi, dit-il en regardant brièvement Miss Harrison avec un sourire. Je le pense vraiment.  
Rogue attendit quelques instants, sondant Lupin de ses yeux noirs perçants. Il lui serra alors la main, en disant d'une voix qui avait perdu son ton rancunier :  
- Merci. Moi aussi, je suis désolé… Mais ton copain a vraiment un problème, ajouta-t-il durement en montrant d'un signe de la tête l'embrasure de la porte où Black attendait.  
- Avec l'arrestation de Pettigrow, son innocence sera rétablie. Je pense qu'alors vous devriez discuter et mettre les choses au clair. A moins que mademoiselle… s'interrompit-il en regardant Alexia.  
- Harrison.  
- A moins que Miss Harrison ne te révèle ce qu'elle a vu dans les pensées de Sirius tout à l'heure.  
- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils s'expliquent. J'ai fait ça sous le coup de la colère, mais ça ne serait pas très correct de ma part de révéler quoi que ce soit… même à toi ! conclut-elle d'un ton badin en embrassant Severus sur la joue.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent une autre poignée de main, et Lupin se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller rejoindre Black.  
- S'il vous plait, dit alors Rogue en se levant. Pouvons-nous compter sur votre discrétion à tous concernant ce à quoi vous avez pu assister ce soir ?  
- Vous pouvez, confirma Dumbledore, en gratifiant chacune des personnes présentes d'un regard appuyé. Puis-je vous demander depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?  
- A peine un mois, répondit Alexia. S'il vous plait, laissez-nous un peu de répit…  
- Je tairai vos noms autant que faire se peut, promit alors le directeur.  
- Merci, Albus, dit Rogue d'une voix rauque.  
- De rien, Severus, c'est à nous tous de vous remercier pour le remarquable travail que vous avez accompli depuis votre rédemption, et ce au péril de votre vie, dit solennellement Dumbledore sous les regards approbateurs des membres de l'Ordre. Sans vous, et sans Miss Harrison, probablement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, Voldemort sèmerait la désolation dans le pays depuis longtemps.  
Un silence respectueux se fit durant quelques instants.  
- Bien, nous allons vous laisser, maintenant, reprit Dumbledore. Il nous faut tout de même allez vérifier la véracité de tout ceci. Mais compte-tenu de l'agitation qui règne dans ce château depuis quelques instants, je pense que la chute de lord Voldemort ne fait aucun doute ! Au revoir, conclut-il avec un sourire, avant de s'éclipser, suivi par Tonks.  
McGonagall, quant à elle, se précipita vers Rogue et Miss Harrison qu'elle serra soudainement dans ses bras en leur disant, les larmes aux yeux :  
- Ce que je suis contente pour vous deux !

Puis elle disparut, laissant Alexia et Severus seuls, manifestement quelque peu décontenancés.


	17. La transformation

**XVII – La transformation**

Alexia et Severus restèrent quelques instants à se regarder en silence.  
- Tu as une de ces têtes, mon pauvre chéri… Il faut vraiment que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, lui dit-elle alors d'un ton compatissant en lui dégageant le visage de mèches de cheveux collées par le sang séché.  
- Oui, effectivement, confirma-t-il avec une grimace de douleur. Je me dépêche, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, après avoir récupéré sa baguette et avoir embrassé Miss Harrison.  
- Je t'attends là.  
- A moins que… commença Rogue en s'arrêtant. Je me rends compte que j'ai une faim de loup. Je ferais bien honneur au festin que tu as préparé...  
- Pas de problème ! dit-elle joyeusement. Rendez-vous chez moi, alors !  
- Je fais vite ! _Oscula Jacere_, dit-il d'une vois suave avant de sortir.

Rogue se dirigea à grands pas vers l'infirmerie. Le château résonnait d'éclats de voix joyeux, de rires et de chants. Les élèves, les professeurs et les fantômes célébraient la chute de lord Voldemort. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit alors. Il en avait fini avec l'espionnage, le double-jeu, les atrocités, la peur. Un avenir radieux avec Alexia s'ouvrait devant lui. Peut-être allait-il enfin être heureux. Il atteignit l'infirmerie sans avoir croisé quiconque, à sa grande satisfaction. A sa vue, Mme Pomfresh accourut vers lui au son de :  
- Oh, professeur Rogue, mais que vous est-il donc arrivé ?  
- Un petit accident sans importance…  
- Sans importance ? Faites-moi voir… Nez cassé, et… cinq dents cassées ! Eh bien dites donc, vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte ! Asseyez-vous ici, ordonna-t-elle. Il va falloir que je vous ressoude et vous redresse l'os du nez, puis que je vous fasse repousser les dents une à une. Arrêtez-moi dès que vos attributs auront retrouvé leur aspect pour que je stoppe le sortilège, le prévint-elle en lui tendant un miroir. Je vous préviens, ça va faire mal ! Vous êtes prêt ?  
- Euh… oui… dit Rogue sans grande conviction.  
- _Nasus Corrigo_, dit alors Mme Pomfresh en lui passant sa baguette sur l'arête nasale.  
Une chaleur intense parcourut le nez de Rogue.  
- Stop, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de souffrance.  
- Très bien, au tour des dents, maintenant. Serrez-les sans forcer… Voilà. Attention… _Grandio Dentis_ !  
Mme Pomfresh lança le sort cinq fois de suite, et à chaque fois, Rogue l'interrompait quand le résultat escompté était obtenu.  
- Voilà, professeur Rogue ! Ne m'en veuillez pas si je ne vous garde pas en observation, mais je m'apprêtais à aller faire la fête quand vous êtes arrivé ! Au revoir ! lui lança-t-elle en le laissant seul au milieu de l'infirmerie.  
Rogue se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant. Il restait à espérer qu'Alexia le trouve aussi.

Il fit un brin de toilette à l'infirmerie puis regagna les cachots. « Jungleland » lança-t-il afin d'entrer chez Miss Harrison. Il pénétra dans la pièce principale qui était baignée d'une douce lumière diffusée par la centaine de bougies disposées sur les meubles et sur le petit sapin de Noël gracieusement décoré, ou encore flottant dans les airs. Une table ronde était installée à côté de la cheminée où un bon feu crépitait. La vaisselle d'argent et les verres en cristal de Bohème étaient harmonieusement disposés sur une nappe de lin blanc brodée de fil d'or parsemée de pétales de roses rouges, et Mozart les honorait de sa musicale présence. La soirée s'annonçait parfaite. Alexia vint alors l'accueillir à la porte.  
- Alors, ça va mieux ? Mais, qu'est-ce… bredouilla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'elle examinait le visage de Severus.  
- Ça te plait ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
- Ça alors ! Ton nez, il est tout droit ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et… fais voir tes dents ?  
Rogue la gratifia d'un large sourire, qui découvrit des dents toujours un peu jaunâtres, mais désormais régulières et égales.  
- En fait, il avait raison, Black… dit-elle sérieusement.  
- Comment ? dit Rogue, méfiant.  
- Il t'a bien arrangé le portrait, dit-elle en le taquinant. Je te trouvais déjà très sexy avant, mais alors maintenant… whâ… murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant lascivement. Il va falloir que je me méfie… McGonagall et la fille qui était avec Black et Lupin te regardaient déjà différemment, tout à l'heure. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les gamines de septième année te tournent autour rapidement…  
- Crois-moi, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, lui dit-il d'une voix profonde avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Si tu savais comme je suis bien… reprit-il ensuite. Voldemort n'est plus qu'un souvenir, j'en ai fini avec toutes ces horreurs, je me suis enfin racheté, et je t'aime… Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer être aussi heureux un jour…  
- Et tu n'as pas encore goûté ma cuisine ! dédramatisa Alexia en l'entraînant vers la cheminée.

Ils s'attablèrent alors, et dégustèrent le délicieux repas mitonné par Miss Harrison. Ils laissèrent les fraises et le Champagne faire leur effet, et finirent enfin ce qu'ils avaient commencé en début de soirée, célébrant à leur manière ce moment historique.


	18. Veritaserum

**XVIII - Veritaserum**

Les jours qui suivirent confirmèrent effectivement la disparition de Voldemort. Les différents Mangemort ayant été appréhendés le soir de sa chute, et ceux ayant été retrouvés quelques jours plus tard grâce au sortilège de Traçage avaient été incarcérés et soumis au Veritaserum, ce qui avait permis d'arrêter tous les autres partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'innocenter ceux qui avaient agi sous l'Imperium. Le Ministère s'était enfin réveillé, et avait décidé de ces mesures radicales afin de ne pas refaire les erreurs du passé, à savoir laisser des adeptes du Mage Noir en liberté au bénéfice du doute. Il était revenu une première fois ; rien ne garantissait que cela ne se reproduirait pas.  
La communauté sorcière n'avait toutefois pas attendu les arrestations, procès et incarcérations des fidèles de Voldemort pour célébrer l'événement. Des manifestations de liesse et d'allégresse se répandirent immédiatement dans tout le pays, les innombrables banquets, bals et feux d'artifice en résultant tombant à point nommé pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Miss Harrison et Rogue n'avaient pas participé à ces réjouissances. En effet, Alexia était retournée dans sa famille moldue en France comme prévu, et Rogue, bien qu'en partie réhabilité, n'était toujours pas apprécié, et d'ailleurs n'appréciait toujours personne. Il resta tranquillement à Poudlard où l'ambiance était assez festive également. Le réveillon de Noël qui eut lieu dans la Grande Salle lui fut même relativement agréable. Compte-tenu du petit nombre d'élèves restés au château pour les vacances, Dumbledore avait enlevé les quatre grandes tables des différentes maisons et les avait remplacées par une seule aux dimensions plus modestes, pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de convives. Ce repas en comité restreint se déroula en compagnie des professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Trelawney et Hagrid, ainsi qu'en présence d'une douzaine d'élèves, dont les quatre enfants Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Ces derniers n'avaient pas cessé d'examiner le nouveau visage de Rogue entre les différents plats succulents et variés et les explosions de pétards surprises apportés par Dumbledore qui déridèrent l'ambiance.  
Cependant, Rogue était morose à cause de l'absence de Miss Harrison, et il était tout de même inquiet à la pensée de son audition sous Veritaserum par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait été programmée pour le vingt-sept décembre. Alexia lui avait promis de venir y assister et avait confirmé par hibou son arrivée le jour dit à neuf heures environ, ce qui le réconfortait un peu.  
Et bien entendu, comme tous les évènements redoutés, cette journée arriva fort rapidement.

Rogue sortit de sa douche, s'arrêta devant son miroir et s'y regarda une fois de plus. Les subtils changements qui s'étaient opérés sur son visage lui convenaient parfaitement : son nez droit et ses dents égales et régulières lui plaisaient beaucoup, tout comme à Alexia, et le shampoing traitant pour cheveux gras qu'elle lui avait acheté faisait des merveilles. Il avait de plus rendez-vous chez son dentiste à Oxford pour un blanchiment des dents. Ces corrections esthétiques pouvaient paraître totalement futiles à certaines personnes, mais pour lui elles étaient fondamentales : nouvelle tête, nouvelle vie.  
Il se sécha, se coiffa et alla dans la pièce principale pour s'habiller. Il vit alors Miss Harrison qui venait à l'instant d'y pénétrer. Pour une fois, elle était habillée à la mode sorcière, d'une longue et étroite robe noire en pachemina dont le col V profond et les manches pagodes étaient brodés de volutes en shantung.  
- Salut, toi ! s'écria-t-elle gaiement en se jetant dans les bras de Severus pour l'embrasser.  
- Bonjour… Tu es ravissante, déguisée en sorcière, reprit Roque, taquin, en la dévorant des yeux.  
- Merci ! Et le port de la serviette de bain te va à ravir, renchérit-elle sur le même ton. Tiens, c'est pour toi, continua-t-elle en sortant un paquet rectangulaire de sous sa cape.  
- Merci, dit-il simplement, l'air particulièrement ému. C'est la première fois depuis plus de vingt ans que je reçois un cadeau de Noël, expliqua-t-il la voix rauque. Attends… reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence.  
Il alla vers son scriban d'où il sortit un paquet allongé qu'il tendit à Alexia.  
- Voilà pour toi, joyeux Noël également, lui dit-il.  
Tous deux déballèrent leur présent en même temps, le regard avide. Miss Harrison découvrit, émerveillée, une magnifique plume de la marque Himalaya. Il s'agissait d'une penne de faisan vénéré dont la hampe était ornée de petits rubis enchâssés dans une résille d'or blanc. Quant à Severus, il poussa un cri de joie à la vue de l'exemplaire original signé d'_Une saison en Enfer _d'Arthur Rimbaud.  
- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? lui demanda Rogue en caressant amoureusement la couverture de cuir brun du livre.  
- Chez un bouquiniste du Quartier Latin, à Paris. Si tu veux, je t'y emmènerai pendant les grandes vacances.  
- Volontiers, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Et la plume, est-ce qu'elle te plait ?  
- Ah oui… elle est vraiment magnifique. Merci, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Il faut que je me prépare, reprit Rogue un instant plus tard. L'audition a lieu à neuf heures et demie.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, on veillera au grain, avec Dumbledore, le réconforta-t-elle.  
- Je sais… Parfois, je regrette d'avoir demandé cette entrevue. Mais je pense que c'est la condition _sine qua none_ pour repartir à zéro… avec toi… dit-il pensivement. Si tu veux bien, finit-il dans un souffle.  
- Bien sûr que je veux… confirma-telle en plongeant ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de son amant.  
Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder en souriant, main dans la main.  
- Allez, il faut que je me prépare, dit-il enfin.  
Il se dirigea vers son armoire d'où il sortit des chaussettes et un boxer noirs, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et un complet redingote en alpaga anthracite. Il se vêtit soigneusement tandis qu'Alexia, installée derrière le bureau, essayait sa nouvelle plume.  
- On peut y aller, dit Rogue un moment après.  
- Où a lieu d'audition ? demanda Miss Harrison en se préparant.  
- En salle des professeurs, répondit Rogue en passant sa cape. Allez, allons rejoindre Black et ses admirateurs, dit-il d'un ton particulièrement sarcastique avec un rictus.  
- Allons préparer notre avenir, corrigea Alexia en l'embrassant vivement.  
Ils sortirent alors dans les couloirs, qu'ils arpentèrent d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle des professeurs.

A leur arrivée, tout le monde était déjà présent, à commencer par Dumbledore, entouré de McGonagall et Harry Potter. Derrière eux se tenait la majeure partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : la majestueuse Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, un minuscule sorcier coiffé d'un haut de forme violet, Elphias Doge qui arborait quant à lui un chapeau stupide, Sturgis Podmore, un Auror à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux paille, Kingsley Shacklebot, grand sorcier noir aux allures de pirate, Mondingus Fletcher, miteux comme à son habitude, l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol Œil » au visage recousu et à la jambe de bois, la jeune Nymphadora Tonks, Auror Métamorphomage, les Weasley père et mère, Rémus Lupin, et bien entendu Sirius Black qui lança un regard noir à Rogue dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Toutefois, il détourna les yeux dès qu'il croisa ceux de Miss Harrison. Seul Dumbledore vint l'accueillir en lui tendant la main, les autres restant à le fixer, visiblement surpris par son changement d'apparence, mais arborant néanmoins des mines sceptiques et renfrognées. Rogue prit alors la parole.  
- J'ai décidé de mon propre chef d'organiser cette audition sous Veritaserum afin de clarifier les faits, dit-il sèchement, d'une voix glaciale. Car malgré ma parole et des indices suffisamment clairs, _certains _(dit-il en regardant ostensiblement Black) persistent à douter de ma loyauté à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre, et continuent de me soupçonner d'allégeance à Voldemort. Dans la mesure où il a été vaincu, je désire à présent mettre les choses au clair afin de pouvoir entamer une vie nouvelle. Je sais pertinemment que RIEN de ce que je pourrai dire ne saura effacer les erreurs que j'ai commises par le passé. Je ne demande pas votre pardon. Je souhaite juste qu'on me fiche la paix désormais, finit-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil face à l'assemblée.  
- Je commencerai l'interrogatoire, dit posément Dumbledore. Vous pourrez ensuite tour à tour questionner Severus, dans la mesure cela concerne Voldemort, expliqua-t-il. Je me réserve la possibilité d'interdire des demandes trop personnelles ou indécentes. Avez-vous des questions ?  
- Oui, dit Alastor Maugrey. Qui est-ce ? grogna-t-il, son œil valide posé sur Dumbledore tandis que son œil magique examinait Alexia.  
- Il s'agit de Miss Harrison, notre professeur de potions, qui est par ailleurs une amie de Severus.  
Black laissa échapper un ricanement méprisant qui attira tous les regards vers lui. Il se renfrogna aussitôt suite au regard appuyé que lui lança Dumbledore comme pour lui rappeler la promesse qu'il avait faite le soir de la chute de Voldemort.  
- Etes-vous sûr qu'on puisse lui faire confiance ? aboya Maugrey, méfiant comme à son habitude.  
- Tenez, dit sèchement Alexia en s'approchant de lui et en lui remettant sa baguette d'un geste brusque. Manifestement, vous êtes tous les uns autant que les autres bourrés de préjugés… Severus _ne sert pas_ Voldemort, et le fait que je le côtoie ne fait pas automatiquement de moi une Mangemort, cracha-t-elle. Je vois que vous croyez tous Black sur parole malgré les accusations qui ont été portées sur lui à une époque. Mais imaginer que Severus puisse être innocent, ça, c'est largement au-dessus de vos moyens ! dit-elle avec colère, sous les regards quelques peu étonnés des protagonistes, et celui reconnaissant de Rogue.  
- Calmez-vous, Alexia, lui intima Dumbledore. Très bien… Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Etes-vous prêt, Severus ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton attentionné.  
- Oui. Qu'on en finisse, dit-il durement, sans un regard pour quiconque, en se rencognant dans son fauteuil, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière.

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite fiole de verre contenant un liquide clair comme de l'eau, qu'il déboucha. Rogue entrouvrit la bouche pour recueillir les trois gouttes du puissant sérum de vérité que Dumbledore lui administra. Il fut alors parcouru d'un frisson et ses yeux noirs roulèrent dans leur orbite avant de se stabiliser. Le silence était complet dans la pièce. Tout le monde semblait impatient, excepté Miss Harrison qui était très pâle, les traits de son fin visage tirés par l'inquiétude.  
- M'entendez-vous ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.  
Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Severus Rogue, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde, le visage inexpressif.  
- Quelle est votre profession ?  
- Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et maître des potions en second à Poudlard.  
Dumbledore regarda alors tout le monde, l'air grave, avant de demander :  
- Qui servez-vous ?  
A cette question, tous se tendirent, la respiration coupée, les yeux braqués sur Rogue.  
- Albus Dumbledore, répondit-il toujours d'un ton égal.  
- Ouais ! s'exclama Miss Harrison, le visage illuminé d'un large sourire satisfait, ses grands yeux verts brillant d'une lueur de triomphe.  
Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lupin souriaient également, alors que Black semblait profondément déçu. Harry Potter avait pâli et sa bouche entrouverte tremblait légèrement. Les autres semblaient étonnés, rassurés et gênés.  
Dumbledore reprit alors l'interrogatoire.  
- Servez-vous Voldemort ?  
- Non.  
- Avez-vous servi Voldemort ?  
- Oui.  
- Durant quelle période ?  
- De mille neuf cent soixante dix-neuf à mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-un.  
- Pourriez-vous être plus précis ?  
- Du jour de l'annonce du mariage de James et Lily Potter au moment où j'ai compris le sens de la prophétie que j'avais révélée à Voldemort, précisa Rogue d'une voix toujours aussi monotone.  
A cette réponse, tous se figèrent, l'air perplexe, particulièrement Lupin, Black et Harry Potter.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait depuis ?  
- J'ai enseigné les potions à Poudlard dès la rentrée de mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-un, et je suis devenu un espion, un agent-double au service de Dumbledore.  
- Très bien, Severus, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je pense que ces réponses sont suffisamment éloquentes, continua Dumbledore en regardant tout le monde d'un regard circulaire.  
- J'ai d'autres questions, aboya Black. Vous permettez ?  
- Je vous en prie, mais veuillez surveiller vos propos, lui ordonna Dumbledore.  
- Quelle part de responsabilité as-tu dans la mort de James et Lily Potter ?  
- Lorsque j'ai entendu la première partie de la prophétie révélée par Sibylle Trelawney à Dumbledore à La Tête de Sanglier, disant que le garçon qui anéantirait Voldemort naîtrait à la fin du mois de juillet, j'ai couru la répéter à mon Maître d'alors. Il a ensuite fait des recherches, et a trouvé qu'il pouvait s'agir du fils Londubat ou du fils Potter. Sa préférence s'est donc portée sur Harry. Lorsque j'ai pris la mesure de ce que j'avais provoqué, j'ai couru avertir Dumbledore, en faisant croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je tentais de m'infiltrer à Poudlard pour en espionner le directeur. J'ai tout expliqué à Dumbledore, et lui ai proposé d'espionner Voldemort pour me racheter. Quand j'ai appris par la suite que le Gardien du Secret des Potter les avait trahis, Dumbledore est allé les prévenir. Mais James, toujours trop arrogant, n'a pas voulu croire à une information venant de moi. Il me haïssait trop… S'il avait écouté, ils ne seraient probablement pas morts…  
- Pourquoi voulais-tu éviter la mort de James ? Tu le haïssais ! cria Black.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'aimais Lily. Je l'avais toujours aimée…  
Tout le monde fut abasourdi par cette révélation, excepté Alexia, qui savait déjà tout. McGonagall et Mrs Weasley fondirent en larmes, et Harry paraissait totalement désorienté.  
- Vous aimiez ma mère ? demanda-t-il comme pour lui-même.  
- Oui. C'est par égard pour elle que j'ai toujours tout fait pour te protéger, Harry. Et aussi pour honorer la dette que j'avais envers ton père depuis le jour où il m'avait sauvé la vie dans la Cabane Hurlante. Mais c'est tellement dur… Tu lui ressembles trop…  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous haïssiez, vous, et Sirius et mon père?  
- Ils m'ont détesté depuis le premier jour. Ils m'ont tout de suite pris comme souffre douleur, sans doute car j'étais leur contraire absolu : laid, chétif, faible, rejeté par les autres, alors qu'eux étaient beaux, populaires, admirés de tous, ce qui me rendait profondément jaloux. Ils m'ont aussi tout de suite accusé de pratiquer la Magie Noire. Certes, c'était vrai dans une certaine mesure, mais je ne l'avais étudiée et utilisée que pour me protéger de mon père qui me battait régulièrement. Je n'avais que onze ans, et aucun autre moyen de me défendre… Mais c'est à cause d'eux que je m'y suis vraiment lancé, grâce à Lucius Malefoy, puis à une bande de Serpentard qui m'avait fait l'honneur de m'accepter, qui comptait Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, Lestrange et Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius, qu'elle haïssait encore plus que moi. Je voulais me venger, leur faire payer le mal qu'ils me faisaient. Ils me maltraitaient, m'humiliaient régulièrement en public, à quatre contre un. Pour couronner le tout, un jour, ils ont essayé de me tuer. Black m'a conduit délibérément à Lupin alors qu'il était transformé en loup-garou. C'est James Potter qui m'a alors sauvé la vie. Je l'ai encore plus exécré depuis ce moment car j'avais une dette envers lui. Et ensuite, il a épousé la femme que j'aimais. N'ayant pu le supporter, j'ai rallié les Mangemorts pour me venger… Même si c'était parfaitement stupide… J'ai encore plus haï Black par la suite, car j'étais persuadé qu'il était le Gardien du Secret des Potter, et qu'il les avait trahis, se rendant coupable de la mort de Lily.  
Harry dut s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il avait la mine complètement décomposée et sanglotait en silence. Lupin semblait horrifié par ces révélations et Black bouillonnait alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui.  
- On n'était que des gamins ! hurla-t-il enfin.  
- Oui, Sirius, mais on savait très bien ce qu'on faisait, dit gravement Lupin.  
- Je pense qu'on peut en rester là, dit Dumbledore. Le reste relève de vos vies privées.  
Tout le monde acquiesça en silence, la honte, le remords, la culpabilité marquant les visages.  
- Cette audition est donc terminée. Je vous invite tous à gagner la Grande Salle où des boissons nous serons servies. Alexia, continua Dumbledore, voici l'antidote. Je vous laisse en administrer trois gouttes à Severus. Vous pourrez nous rejoindre s'il le désire.  
- Bien, Monsieur.

Dumbledore sortit en refermant la porte de la salle des professeurs. Miss Harrison s'approcha de Rogue, toujours dans son fauteuil, la tête oscillant légèrement de droite à gauche. Elle se planta devant lui, examinant le flacon de verre bleu contenant l'antidote, semblant lutter intérieurement pour résoudre un fort dilemme. Finalement, elle passa la main dans les cheveux désormais soyeux de Severus, lui pencha un peu la tête en arrière et fit tomber trois gouttes d'antidote dans sa bouche. Rogue cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il émergeait d'un profond sommeil.  
- Ça va ? lui demanda doucement Alexia en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en lui caressant le visage.  
- Oui, ça va, merci, répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée.  
- Tu te souviens de tout ?  
- Oui, on reste conscient quand on est sous Veritaserum, expliqua-t-il. Je suis content que tout cela soit fini…  
- On va rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle pour boire un coup ?  
- Et comment ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils ont à me dire à présent !

A leur arrivée, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se levèrent des bancs entourant la table des Serpentards (aucun n'était resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël). Ils avaient l'air gêné, un peu coupable, mais leurs yeux étaient désormais empreints d'un peu plus de respect et d'une certaine tristesse. Dumbledore s'approcha de Rogue à qui il donna l'accolade. Il fut suivi de McGonagall, puis de Lupin qui vinrent lui serrer la main. Harry Potter quitta alors la place qu'il occupait entre Mrs Weasley et Sirius Black, s'approcha de Rogue, l'air piteux, et lui tendit une main, que ce dernier serra respectueusement.  
- Merci, Potter, lui dit Rogue d'une voix serrée, qui avait perdu sa froideur et sa morgue habituelle. Croyez-moi, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'ai provoqué par la passé… Tout ce _gâchis_… Je sais très bien que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne calmera l'aversion que vous avez pour moi. Sachez toutefois que je suis navré de n'avoir pas su faire la différence entre votre père et vous. Pourtant, ce geste que vous venez de faire prouve que vous êtes très différent de lui, et le digne successeur de votre mère, que je tenais en très haute estime. C'est également à mes yeux la plus grande preuve de votre légendaire courage, Potter, avoua-t-il à voix basse, en regardant Harry dans les yeux.  
- Merci, Monsieur, reprit Harry, la voix tremblante.  
Tous vinrent par la suite serrer la main à Rogue, prononçant parfois de vagues mots d'excuse, mais silencieusement en général. Enfin, Black se présenta devant lui. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant, avant que Black ne marmonne :  
- Pardon…  
- Je suis désolé également, murmura Rogue en lui tendant la main.  
Black l'accepta dans un lourd silence, sous les regards tendus des autres. Tous eurent l'air profondément soulagé, et notamment Miss Harrison qui poussa un grand « Ahhh…. » de satisfaction, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
- On peut boire un coup ? dit-elle alors gaiement, détendant l'atmosphère.  
- Bien sûr ! répondit Lupin d'une voix enjouée. Venez vous asseoir.  
Alexia et Severus s'installèrent côte à côte, entre Tonks et Lupin. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Miss Harrison commença à discuter allègrement avec sa voisine Métamorphomage, qui s'amusait à changer d'apparence pour amuser la galerie. Elle adopta notamment la coupe de cheveux d'Alexia, mais en vert pomme toutefois. Aidées de Lupin, elles surent orienter la conversation vers des sujets neutres, ce qui permit à Rogue de discuter un peu. Il avait désormais l'air plus réservé et timide qu'arrogant et froid.

Ce moment se prolongea durant le déjeuner sous le regard étonné des quelques élèves restés à Poudlard. Les membres de l'Ordre prirent congés après le repas, ce qui permit à Alexia et Severus de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Ce dernier réquisitionna la salle de bain des préfets dont ils profitèrent plus que de raison avant de rejoindre son appartement, Alexia prenant bien soin de se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité. La première chose qu'ils firent fut de lancer un sort d'insonorisation. Puis quelques instants plus tard, une douce lueur orangée filtra par l'embrasure de la porte. Ce phénomène se reproduisit plusieurs fois dans la journée, cessa vers dix-neuf heures, pour reprendre quelques jours plus tard, précisément le soir de la St-Sylvestre, dans le second appartement des cachots.


	19. L'annonce de Dumbledore

Remarque : les paroles de "You can leave your hat on" chantée par Joe Cocker appartiennent à qui de droit, et surtout pas à moi.

* * *

**XIX - L'annonce de Dumbledore**

La Nouvelle Année signa le retour des élèves à Poudlard après des vacances de Noël très joyeuses pour la plupart. Cependant, lors du banquet de rentrée dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde put remarquer l'absence de quelques élèves autour des tables des quatre maisons, spécialement celle des Serpentards. Il s'agissait d'enfants de Mangemorts ou de fidèles de Voldemort, dont au moins un des parents avait été incarcéré. La rumeur courait que Crabbe, Goyle et une fille de Poufsouffle avaient arrêté l'école, et que Drago Malefoy, ainsi qu'un garçon de Serdaigle, un de Gryffondor et un autre de Serpentard continuaient leurs études à Durmstrang. Le repas se déroula toutefois dans la bonne humeur. On put voir régulièrement des petits groupes d'élèves se mettre à parler à voix basse d'un ton sérieux et mystérieux en regardant Rogue du coin de l'œil. Manifestement, sa nouvelle apparence alimentait les conversations, et des informations de son audition sous Veritaserum avaient probablement filtré. A la fin du dîner, Dumbledore se leva et fit tinter son verre pour réclamer le silence.  
- Chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous, lord Voldemort a de nouveau été vaincu, dit-il solennellement tandis qu'un frisson parcourait la Grande Salle. Oui oui, je sais, entendre prononcer son nom vous fait toujours tressaillir, mais je pense qu'il est important d'appeler un chat un chat. J'estime que la peur du nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. Il ne faut pas que vous craigniez Voldemort, insista Dumbledore. Certes, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de le voir revenir une deuxième fois, mais désormais, nous savons ce qui peut le détruire.  
A ces mots, l'assemblée retint son souffle.  
- Ce qui l'a détruit par deux fois, c'est tout simplement l'amour, expliqua calmement Dumbledore sous les regards surpris des élèves. Si chacun de nous va le puiser au plus profond de son être, et qu'il le dispense autour de lui, honnêtement, simplement, sans retenue, nous serons tous à l'abri du retour du Mage Noir.  
Les élèves se regardaient tous en souriant, le regard légèrement incrédule.  
- Oui, seul l'amour peut anéantir la haine. J'ai donc décidé de célébrer ce noble sentiment en organisant un bal pour la St-Valentin, annonça Dumbledore, tout sourire.  
Aussitôt, un joyeux grondement envahit la Grande Salle.  
- Ce bal aura lieu le soir du quatorze février, de huit heures à minuit. Et que ceux qui seront sans _partenaire_ se rassurent : l'amour peut prendre bien des formes, et l'amitié en est une des plus nobles.  
Il leva alors son verre pour porter un toast, et dit d'une voix forte et claire :  
- A l'amour ! A l'amitié !  
Tous les professeurs et les élèves se levèrent et s'exclamèrent, verres levés :  
- A L'AMOUR ! A L'AMITIÉ !

Durant le mois de janvier, le calme et l'insouciance revinrent dans la communauté sorcière, tout comme à Poudlard. Toutefois, l'ambiance y était un peu plus fébrile à cause de l'imminence du bal de la St-Valentin. Par ailleurs, Rogue put remarquer d'infimes changements d'ambiance. Ses collègues étaient un peu plus aimables avec lui, exceptés Lapierre et Fitzgerald qui l'ignoraient complètement, ce qui l'arrangeait d'ailleurs beaucoup. Les élèves lui témoignaient un peu plus de respect, et ses cours étaient un peu plus détendus. L'absence de Malefoy et de ses deux acolytes semblait y être pour beaucoup. Londubat parvint même à lancer correctement le maléfice de Perlaboulle, ce qui entraîna Rogue à attribuer dix points à Gryffondor, sous les yeux médusés de tous les élèves.  
Il filait toujours en secret le parfait amour avec Miss Harrison, qui le taquinait régulièrement sur le fait que désormais, avec don nez droit, ses dents blanches et régulières et sa chevelure soyeuse, il attirait les regards des étudiantes, faisant de l'ombre à Lapierre et Fitzgerald. Ces deux crétins étaient d'ailleurs devenus particulièrement entreprenants avec Miss Harrison à l'approche du bal. Il devait se retenir de leur lancer des maléfices déformants à la figure à chaque fois qu'il les voyait minauder autour d'Alexia.  
Alexia… Elle enluminait son existence. Ils avaient fait des projets pour passer les grandes vacances ensemble, en France. Elle avait même évoqué la possibilité de le présenter à sa famille ! Il ne pouvait plus envisager la vie sans elle, à présent.

Elle l'interrompit dans ses pensées en entrant dans son appartement sous la deuxième cape d'invisibilité qu'ils venaient de fabriquer, qu'elle ôta aussitôt. Curieusement, elle était coiffée d'un chapeau, et portait un long trench-coat duquel dépassait à peine le bout de ses pieds. Rogue referma son grimoire et se leva de son bureau pour aller l'enlacer.  
- Stop ! lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impérieux. Va t'asseoir ! _Arceo Sonitus_ !  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ? demanda Rogue, l'air faussement condescendant.  
- Tu vas voir… répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de promesses en allant vers la bibliothèque, tandis que Severus s'installait sur le sofa. _Vigoris Excanto_, dit-elle en tapotant la chaîne hi-fi qu'il venait de s'offrir.  
Elle introduisit un CD à l'intérieur et lança la piste trois. Une mélodie de honky tonk retentit alors. Le piano et les cuivres jouaient une musique entraînante et chaloupée sur laquelle Miss Harrison se mit à danser sensuellement. Rogue était aux anges. Il s'installa bien confortablement sans le canapé pour savourer le spectacle orchestré par Joe Cocker.

_Baby, take off your coat, real slow.  
Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes.  
Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes. _

You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on.

Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights.  
Come over here, stand on that chair. Ooh, baby, that's right!  
Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em.

You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.

_Sweet Darling  
You can leave your hat on! _

Suspicious minds are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart.  
They don't believe in this love of ours.  
They don't know what love is.  
They don't know what love is.

_They don't know what love is._

_I know what love is._

_  
You can leave your…_

TOC TOC TOC  
Alexia s'interrompit et regarda la porte d'entrée.  
- Laisse, ils reviendront, maugréa Severus.  
TOC TOC TOC  
- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il en se renversant contre le dossier avant de se lever pour aller répondre en se réajustant.  
- C'est toujours quand il ne faut pas, soupira Miss Harrison. _Accio vêtements_, dit-elle en brandissant sa baguette, avant de filer à la salle de bain.  
- _Finite Incantatem_, aboya Rogue en imprimant un brusque mouvement circulaire à sa baguette. J'arrive, cria-t-il de mauvaise humeur en direction de la porte d'entrée.  
Il vérifia que rien ne trahissait la présence d'Alexia, glissa la cape d'invisibilité dans le coffre au pied de son lit et alla ouvrir. Dumbledore attendait tranquillement dans le couloir.  
- Bonsoir, Severus. Puis-je vous dire deux mots ?  
- Bien entendu, entrez, répondit-il en se ressaisissant. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-il en lui désignant un fauteuil. Un cognac ?  
- Volontiers. Miss Harrison pourrait-elle sortir de la salle de bain pour se joindre à nous ? demanda malicieusement Dumbledore.  
Alexia entra alors dans la pièce, vêtue de sa longue robe noire décolletée et fendue sur le côté. Elle avait le rose aux joues et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas trop sourire quand elle s'assit sur le sofa.  
- Bonsoir, Monsieur, lui dit-elle timidement alors que Rogue s'installait à ses côtés.  
- Bonsoir, Alexia, la salua-t-il avec un grand sourire compréhensif. Je voulais vous voir tous les deux au sujet de votre relation.  
- Y'a-t-il un problème, Albus ? demanda vivement Rogue, l'air inquiet.  
- En quelque sorte, confirma-t-il. Certaines rumeurs sur votre liaison circuleraient parmi certains de nos professeurs, ainsi que parmi des étudiants. Elles concerneraient également l'anatomie… _généreuse_… de Severus…  
A ces mots, Rogue et Miss Harrison tentèrent vainement de réprimer un grand sourire.  
- J'estime, continua Dumbledore sans se laisser déstabiliser, que le moment est venu de rendre votre liaison publique afin de mettre un terme à ces bruits de couloir. Le bal de jeudi prochain me semble l'occasion idéale. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
- C'est un peu rapide, marmonna Alexia.  
- Je trouve aussi, confirma Severus. Mais d'un autre côté, tout serait beaucoup plus simple, ajouta-t-il en regardant pensivement sa compagne.  
- C'est d'accord, dirent-ils à l'unisson quelques instants après une concertation silencieuse.  
- Mais laissez-nous choisir la manière, s'il vous plait, requit Alexia.  
- Très bien. Et au cas où vous souhaiteriez vraiment officialiser, je vous signale qu'il reste un appartement pour un couple au château, précisa Dumbledore.  
- Nous vous tiendrons au courant, ajouta Rogue.  
- Parfait ! conclut Dumbledore en finissant son cognac. Je vais donc vous laisser. Bonne nuit ! leur lança-t-il avant de sortir.  
- Merci, vous aussi ! répondirent-ils ensemble en l'accompagnant.  
Ils refermèrent la porte derrière lui et se regardèrent un instant.

- Il y en a qui vont faire de drôles de tête ! dit Alexia en rigolant.  
- Oui, et surtout deux… continua Rogue. Que leur réserves-tu ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que j'y réfléchisse… On ne parie pas impunément sur moi, murmura-t-elle d'un ton volontairement machiavélique. Non, je plaisante… Je suis bien trop gentille. Mais il faut quand même que je leur donne une petite leçon.  
- Effectivement, l'approuva-t-il.  
Il saisit alors sa baguette, rétablit l'insonorisation de l'appartement, se dirigea nonchalamment vers le canapé, s'y assit sans un regard pour Miss Harrison et étendit ses jambes sur la table basse. Il pointa sa baguette sur la chaîne hi-fi en disant « Vigoris Excanto » puis fouetta brièvement trois fois du poignet. Il lorgna alors Alexia du coin de l'œil, avec un regard de braise et un mince sourire, et lui dit malicieusement :  
- On avait quelque chose sur le feu, non ?  
Il fit un dernier geste du poignet, et…

_Baby, take off your coat, real slow.  
Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes.  
Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes. _

You can leave your hat on.


	20. Le bal de la St Valentin

**XX - Le bal de la St-Valentin**

Comme convenu lors de la réunion de préparation du bal, les professeurs se retrouvèrent à dix-neuf heures trente dans la Grande Salle, dont le plafond enchanté figurait un beau ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes. Les murs de pierre étaient tapissés de tentures bleu nuit brodées de fil d'or qui réchauffaient l'atmosphère, tout comme l'éclairage à la bougie ainsi que les effluves émanant de centaines de bouquets de roses rouges déposés sur les tables rondes. Certaines pouvaient accueillir une demi-douzaine de convives, d'autres étaient destinées aux couples et disposées un peu à l'écart. Parmi elles se dressait la grande table rectangulaire réservée aux professeurs. A sa place habituelle se dressait une estrade encombrée de divers instruments, tels que batterie, guitares, balafon, didgeridoo, balalaïka ou violon. Enfin, un grand espace vide réservé aux danseurs occupait le centre de la Grande Salle.  
Miss Harrison fut la dernière à arriver. Bien entendu, dès son entrée, Lapierre et Fitzgerald se précipitèrent pour la débarrasser de sa cape. Elle avait l'air d'une sirène dans sa longue robe noire sans manches et col bateau. Au dos, une profonde échancrure laissait entrapercevoir sa peau sous un voile noir brodé de perles. Une pierre de lune enchâssée dans une résille de chaînettes d'or blanc ornait son cou gracile, tandis qu'une bague assortie trônait à son annulaire droit. Les cadeaux que Severus lui avait offert le matin même.  
Lapierre et Fitzgerald la dévoraient des yeux. Rogue jubilait intérieurement en imaginant la tête qu'ils feraient dans une heure ou deux, quand ils apprendraient ; quand _tous_ apprendraient. Par ailleurs, le plan qu'Alexia avait concocté avec son aide pour se venger de l'immonde pari que ces deux crétins avaient fait était délicieusement machiavélique.  
Constatant que tous les professeurs étaient arrivés, Dumbledore rappela brièvement l'organisation de la soirée : dîner, puis bal mené par les Hazard'Sons jusqu'à minuit. Les fantômes et les portraits se chargeraient de la surveillance dans les couloirs et signaleraient les éventuels comportements trop dissolus des élèves. Les professeurs et employés pourraient donc pleinement profiter de la soirée.

A vingt heures précises, Dumbledore donna le coup d'envoi de la soirée en ouvrant les lourdes portes de chêne d'un geste de la main. Aussitôt, une horde d'élèves surexcités en tenues de soirée s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle. Ils se répartirent par petits groupes autour des différentes tables, celles-ci s'ajustant automatiquement en taille et en nombre, si bien que tous purent trouver une place conforme à leurs désirs. Le personnel et les enseignants s'attablèrent à leur tour. Severus et Alexia avaient convenu de brouiller les pistes le plus possible. De ce fait, Rogue s'assit à un bout de la table, à côté du professeur Flitwick, tandis que Miss Harrison prenait place de l'autre côté entre Lapierre et Fitzgerald qui débordaient d'attention et de propos mielleux à souhait, auxquels Alexia gloussait afin de les embobiner. Ce manège amusait Rogue au plus haut point. Il était peut-être un peu plus respecté depuis son audition, mais il n'était pas plus apprécié pour autant. Dumbledore frappa alors dans ses mains, et une douce lumière tamisée s'installa, tout comme une agréable musique de fond. Des cartes apparurent sur les tables, et chacun put commander ses plats préférés.

Quand tout le monde fut rassasié, le bal commença. Les Hazard'Sons débutèrent par des chansons vives aux rythmes enlevés. Un ingénieux enchantement mis au point par Flitwick permettait d'ajuster le volume sonore à chaque situation. Ainsi, les danseurs profitaient d'une musique forte alors qu'on pouvait parler sans élever la voix aux différentes tables. Severus vit alors Alexia se lever. En passant derrière lui, sans lui accorder un regard, elle lui murmura rapidement :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste aux toilettes !  
Rogue fit comme si de rien n'était et jeta un œil aux deux crétins. Ils se parlaient vivement, semblant totalement excités. Alexia avait fait du bon travail… S'ils savaient ce qui les attendait !  
Elle revint quelques minute plus tard. A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil de la Grande Salle que Lee Jordan et les jumeaux Weasley se précipitèrent vers elle afin de l'inviter à danser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore pour lui demander son avis, et celui-ci lui donna son approbation d'un signe de tête. Elle se lança alors dans une danse endiablée au milieu des élèves. Les Hazard'Sons se radoucirent un peu, et les professeurs gagnèrent la piste de danse à leur tour quand le groupe entonna une sorte de ballade irlandaise. Dumbledore invita McGonagall et Rusard fit de même avec le professeur Trelawney. Mme Chourave dansait avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick, Mme Bibine était avec Lapierre et Fitzgerald avec le professeur Sinistra. Hagrid faisait virevolter Mme Pomfresh dans les airs, et même les très discrets professeurs Fjord et Elek (qui enseignaient respectivement les runes anciennes et l'étude des moldus) étaient sortis de leur réserve pour faire valser Mme Pince et le professeur Vector. Seul Rogue restait assis à table, sous les regards parfois gênés mais souvent moqueurs des élèves et de ses confrères. Il ricanait intérieurement. L'heure de vérité approchait, ce que semblait avoir compris Dumbledore à en juger par les regards complices qu'il lui lançait.

Puis arriva le traditionnel moment des slows. Un souffle d'agitation se répandit parmi les élèves, chacun se cherchant une partenaire. Lee Jordan et les jumeaux Weasley parlementaient avec Alexia sous les regards jaloux de quelques filles de sixième année. Lapierre et Fitzgerald s'approchèrent alors de leur démarche arrogante, firent dégager sans ménagement les trois élèves (qui leur rendirent la politesse en faisant des gestes éloquents dans leur dos) et s'agglutinèrent à Alexia. La mise en œuvre du plan pouvait commencer. Elle accorda le premier slow à Lapierre, et dansa le second avec Fitzgerald, de manière très langoureuse pour les deux. Elle les entraîna ensuite un peu à l'écart, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils discutèrent un instant avant que les deux crétins ne s'éloignent l'air béat et le pas vif et décidé. Alexia regagna la piste de danse où elle se fit immédiatement inviter par Lee Jordan. Elle déclina ensuite l'invitation de Fred et George et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Elle se planta alors devant Severus, qui y était toujours seul, et lui tendit la main en lui disant :  
- Tu viens ?  
- Et comment !répondit-il en lui prenant la main et en la conduisant au centre de la Grande Salle.  
Ils s'enlacèrent alors étroitement et commencèrent à danser sous des regards incrédules ou amusés.  
- Alors, ils ont mordu à l'hameçon ? murmura impatiemment Severus.  
- Tu m'étonnes ! Dès que je leur ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre eux deux, et que je leur ai proposé une partie à quatre avec ma sœur jumelle, ils sont partis au quart de tour ! Je leur ai dit de me rejoindre chez moi dans une demi-heure, et de partir du bal avant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Comme ça, on a le temps de tout régler !  
- Parfait ! Tu es prête ?  
-Oh oui... Embrasse-moi, grand fou !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, puis s'embrassèrent tendrement. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux quand le tourbillon de lumière pétillante et orangée les enveloppa. Une vague de murmures envahit la salle, parmi lesquels on entendait des « Oh… » admiratifs. Soudain, des « Whoo whoo ! » victorieux poussés par Fred et George retentirent, immédiatement suivis par d'autres et un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Alexia et Severus mirent alors un terme à leur baiser, et un tas d'élèves se précipita vers eux.  
- Whâ, c'était super ! s'extasia Ron.  
- C'est hyper romantique, dit une Lavande Brown admirative.  
- Ça doit être super pour emballer ! s'exclama Fred (ou George) avant de prendre le coude d'Hermione Granger dans les côtes.  
- Comment vous faites ça ? demanda George (ou Fred).  
- On ne le fait pas exprès, c'est dû à une particularité qu'on présente tous les deux, répondit gentiment Alexia, toujours enlacée par Severus.  
- En tous cas, c'est trop beau… dit Harry.  
Miss Harrison et Rogue répondirent par un sourire, puis regagnèrent la table des professeurs main dans la main. Sur leur passage, ils purent entendre diverses réflexions, du genre :  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?  
- Arrête, il a vachement changé, depuis les vacances. Il est même plutôt sexy…  
- Quoi ? Rogue, sexy ?  
- Oui, dans le genre brun ténébreux…  
- T'es dingue… Miss Harrison, oui, d'accord, c'est une vraie bombe !  
- Bof, elle est un peu vieille, non ?

Quand ils arrivèrent à la table des professeurs, Flitwick, Hagrid, McGonagall et Dumbledore souriaient, et Pomona Chourave courut vers Alexia.  
- Petite cachottière, tu aurais pu me prévenir, lui dit-elle d'un ton de reproche en la frappant sur le bras, avant de la serrer contre elle. Je suis contente pour toi… et pour vous aussi ! ajouta-t-elle en regardant Severus. Mais ça fait combien de temps que ça dure, vous deux ?  
- Presque trois mois, répondit Alexia.  
- Voici les responsables de la chute de Voldemort, annonça alors Dumbledore.  
- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hagrid. Et bien bravo, et merci ! rugit-il en frappant sur l'épaule de Rogue, qui vacilla sous l'impact.  
- Mais de rien, ce fut un réel plaisir… plaisanta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, ce qui surprit tout le monde.  
- Vous nous excusez un instant, dit alors Alexia, mais j'ai mal à la tête. Severus va me donner une potion.  
- On revient dans un moment, ajouta-t-il.  
- Très bien, à tout à l'heure, dans ce cas, conclut Dumbledore.


	21. Le Polynectar Trans

**XXI - Le Polynectar Trans**

Alexia et Severus quittèrent alors la Grande Salle main dans la main, sous les regards curieux des élèves. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les cachots à travers les couloirs déserts, mais au lieu de s'arrêter prendre une potion de Bastacéphalée au bureau, ils filèrent chez Miss Harrison.  
- Allez, c'est parti ! dit Rogue. Tu as le Polynectar Trans ?  
- Tiens, acquiesça-t-elle en lui tendant un flacon qui était dans sa coiffeuse. Et, aïe ! Voilà un cheveu.  
- Parfait, murmura-t-il de sa voix veloutée. Nous avons vingt minutes devant nous.  
Il mesura une quantité exacte de potion, mit le cheveu d'Alexia à l'intérieur, attendit quelques secondes, et l'avala. Un instant plus tard, il avait pris l'exacte apparence de Miss Harrison.  
- Ça fait bizarre, dit-elle en le regardant. Je suis canon, en fait ! Ça te fait quel effet d'être moi ?  
- J'adore, répondit-il pensivement en promenant ses mains sur ces courbes qu'il avait déjà souvent parcourues.  
- Mince ! Tu as toujours ta voix !  
- Oui, j'avais remarqué, se moqua-t-il gentiment alors qu'Alexia lui faisait une grimace. _Peracutus_, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. Et là, ça va ? demanda-t-il avec une voix beaucoup plus aiguë.  
- Parfait ! Allez, ma jumelle, va te changer !  
Severus fila à la salle de bain tandis que Miss Harrison préparait la pièce. Elle tamisa la lumière, alluma des bougies à l'ylang-ylang, et disposa des fraises, du gingembre confit et du champagne sur la table basse. Rogue réapparut quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d'une courte robe en latex noir, avec bas résilles et cuissardes, sous une cape de satin rouge.  
- Oh la la, ce que je fais pouff' comme ça, s'exclama Alexia en le regardant.  
- Dans ce cas, ça devrait plaire aux deux crétins…  
TOC TOC TOC  
- Quand on parle du loup… Tu es prêt ? demanda Alexia.  
- Et comment ! confirma-t-il.  
Elle alla alors ouvrir la porte.  
- Ah, vous voilà enfin, on a failli attendre, dit-elle d'une voix suave et avec un regard de braise.  
Lapierre et Fitzgerald entrèrent de leur démarche arrogante, dévisageant Severus et Alexia.  
- Je vous présente ma sœur Séverine, dit-elle en désignant Rogue lascivement installé sur le canapé.  
- Bonsoir, ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix langoureuse, en se levant pour aller à leur rencontre. Alexia m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…  
- Un peu de champagne ? proposa Miss Harrison en se dirigeant vers la table basse.  
- Volontiers, répondirent-ils sans quitter les deux clones des yeux.  
- Alors, qui est qui ? demanda Rogue.  
- Je suis Artemus…, dit Lapierre.  
- … et moi Flavius, ajouta Fitzgerald en acceptant la flûte qu'Alexia lui tendait, tout comme son comparse. Vous êtes sorcière également ?  
- Evidemment, dit Rogue, un brin méprisant. Et j'ai hâte de voir vos… _baguettes magiques_… dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.  
Alexia gloussa en se trémoussant pour confirmer ces propos.  
- C'est quand vous voulez, mesdemoiselles, dit Lapierre en s'approchant d'Alexia pour l'enlacer, tandis que Fitzgerald faisait la même démarche envers Rogue.  
- Oui, mais avant, il va falloir nous décoincer un peu, messieurs, avertit Alexia en se pressant contre Lapierre. Ma sœur et moi sommes fans des Chippendales, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…  
- Euh, non, pas vraiment… bredouilla-t-il.  
- Enfin, dit Rogue, les strip-teaseurs masculins… Faites ça pour nous, et on vous le rendra au centuple, dit-il en minaudant.  
- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir… leur accorda Fitzgerald avec un sourire vicieux.  
- Oh oui, vous ne savez pas à quel point, murmura Alexia, sa bouche collée contre l'oreille de Lapierre.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chaîne hi-fi dans laquelle elle mit un CD. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de Rogue, fit un petit geste de sa baguette, et les premières notes de «I want your sex» de George Michaël retentirent.  
- Allez, messieurs, envoûtez-nous ! dit Rogue.  
Lapierre et Fitzgerald commencèrent alors à danser et à se dénuder au son de la musique, faisant jouer leur musculature, lançant des œillades salaces et venant se frotter régulièrement à Alexia et Rogue, qui poussaient des gloussements de plaisirs et des cris d'encouragement, applaudissaient et chuchotaient, feignant l'extase proche.  
- Le slip, le slip ! scandèrent-_elles_ à la fin de la chanson.  
Lapierre et Fitzgerald s'exécutèrent, exhibant alors leur virilité.  
- Tu commences par lequel ? demanda ostensiblement Alexia à Severus.  
- Je ne sais pas… pourquoi pas les deux en même temps ?  
- D'accord, moi, ça me va.  
_Elles_ s'approchèrent des deux professeurs et firent courir leurs doigts sur leur peau bronzée.  
- Nous allons faire de vous nos choses, dit Rogue à voix basse en caressant le torse de Lapierre.  
- Ça t'excite, hein, Flavius ? enchaîna Alexia. Allez vous asseoir, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle commença à se dévêtir très lentement, en commençant par ses bas. Pendant ce temps, Rogue défaisait les sangles de sa robe de latex. Lapierre et Fitzgerald étaient manifestement très satisfaits de la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Mais soudain, ils froncèrent les sourcils en regardant celle qu'ils croyaient être Séverine. Ses bras étaient plus gros et plus poilus, ses sourcils avaient épaissi, son nez changeait de forme. _Séverine_ s'enveloppa alors dans sa cape en satin rouge en baissant la tête, et quand _elle_ la releva :  
- Ça va, les minables ? demanda Rogue, toujours avec sa voix de fausset, tandis qu'Alexia pouffait de rire devant leur mine déconfite.  
- C'était particulièrement amusant… et instructif… dit-elle calmement aux deux hommes tétanisés. Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
- Espèce de sale garce ! cracha Fitzgerald.  
- Te te te, depuis quand parle-t-on aux dames ainsi, Flavius ? railla Rogue ayant retrouvé sa voix normale. Où sont passées tes belles manières avec lesquelles tu pervertis les étudiantes de septième année ?  
- Comment tu… bafouilla-t-il.  
- Vous avez les cent Gallions ? demanda tranquillement Alexia en enlaçant son compagnon.  
- Quoi ? bredouilla Lapierre.  
- Les cents Gallions pour le premier qui me mettrait dans son lit… Ils reviennent à Severus, ne vous en déplaise.  
Les deux hommes, toujours nus comme des vers, lancèrent un regard dégoûté à Rogue qui affichait pour sa part un rictus de triomphe.  
- Laisse, on n'a pas besoin de leur sale argent. Mais ils vont me promettre de laisser les étudiantes tranquilles. Sinon, ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir risque fort d'être divulgué par mégarde…  
- Vous voulez peut-être voir les photos ? demanda innocemment Alexia en se dirigeant vers sa coiffeuse où elle prit un appareil Polaroïd moldu qu'elle avait enchanté.  
- Sale Mangemort ! cracha Lapierre en regardant Rogue.  
- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? demanda-t-il calmement. Tu me déçois… Alors, elles sont réussies, ces photos ?  
- Très nettes, très vivantes, vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil ? proposa aimablement Alexia.  
Ils tournèrent la tête, dédaigneux, tandis qu'elle et Severus rigolaient comme des fous en regardant les clichés magiques.  
- Allez, rhabillez-vous et fichez le camp d'ici, ordonna froidement Miss Harrison. Et que je ne vous entende plus dire du mal de Severus, sinon…  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, se contentant d'agiter les photographies dans sa main droite. Les deux professeurs se vêtirent rapidement et filèrent sans demander leur reste.

- Je crois qu'on est tranquille pour un bon moment, dit Alexia en se collant contre Severus. Enlève ta cape, pour voir…  
- Non, arrête…  
- Allez… Fais voir comme tu es beau en latex et bas résille…  
Il s'exécuta en rigolant et en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Bon, je vais me changer, ça me gratte, tout ça.  
Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand Miss Harrison l'arrêta.  
- Dis, il te reste du Polynectar Trans ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement dégagé.  
- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit-il l'air intéressé.  
- Ça te dirait qu'on en prenne tous les deux, ensemble, et qu'on essaie… des _trucs_ ? proposa Alexia à voix basse.  
- Tu es vraiment une femme épatante, dit-il en l'enlaçant vigoureusement avant de l'embrasser. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait retourner au bal ?  
- Mince, j'avais complètement oublié.  
- Mais promis, ajouta-t-il de sa voix profonde et sensuelle, après minuit, je serais… _ta chose_…


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A partir de ce soir-là, la vie à Poudlard ne fut plus jamais tout à fait la même.

Certes, Rogue était resté fidèle à lui-même, toujours froid, cynique et acerbe, très exigeant et encore un peu effrayant. Cependant, il se montrait plus juste, punissait les Serpentards qui le méritaient, et attribuait parfois des points aux élèves des autres maisons. Sa rancœur envers Potter avait grandement diminué. Du moins, il n'en laissait plus rien paraître et avait cessé de le tourmenter.

Ses relations avec ses collègues était un peu plus amicales, excepté avec Lapierre et Fitzgerald qui n'avaient toujours pas digéré le tour qu'il leur avait joué avec Miss Harrison le soir de la St-Valentin.

Alexia et Severus filaient toujours le parfait amour. On les voyait souvent arpenter les couloirs main dans la main, discutant, rigolant, leurs longues capes noires virevoltant de concert dans leur sillage. Au printemps, ils prirent la décision de vivre ensemble. Dumbledore leur octroya alors l'appartement pour deux qui restait au château. Dès le début des grandes vacances, Rogue vendit la vieille maison de ses parents sise à l'Impasse du Tisseur, et ils firent l'acquisition d'un vieux manoir en Cornouailles d'où s'échappaient régulièrement des échos de musique rock, et où se baladait une dizaine de chats birmans, norvégiens et sibériens. Ils espéraient qu'un jour prochain, des petits Rogue les rejoindraient.

Ils s'aimaient, le passé de Severus était enfin derrière lui, Voldemort était vaincu, et ils s'évertuaient à éviter son retour éventuel en employant la manière qui avait scellé leur destin un fameux soir de décembre…


End file.
